El amor en las buenas y en las peores
by Amber0714
Summary: Tras la propagación de una extraña enfermedad Morinaga y Souichi tendrán un montón de problemas que enfrentar para sobrevivir y confiar en el amor que se tienen el uno al otro para mantenerse a salvo
1. Huyendo para sobrevivir

Hola aquí les presento una historia con mi pareja preferida yaoi, los personajes no me pertenecen estos pertenecen a la ingeniosa Hinako Takanaga, espero les guste, recibo cualquier tipo de queja, recomendación y felicitación a cerca de la historia que enseguida leerán espero sea de su agrado y la disfruten.

**HUYENDO PARA SOBREVIVIR**

Quien iba a decir que terminarían así, corriendo por sus vidas, Morinaga miraba hacia los lados checando que nada se les acercara por sorpresa de las calles vacías y silenciosas de la ciudad tenían que encontrar un refugio pronto o llegar lo más rápido posible a su departamento si querían una esperanza de vida, mientras tanto mantenía en sus manos sujetada fuertemente una espada que había encontrada tirada cerca de un montón de cadáveres despedazados, Souchi iba al frente de su hermana Kanako y de su tía Matsuda. Así era como mantenían protegido al pequeño grupo Morinaga en la retaguardia mientras que Souichi los guiaba y protegía el frente. Souichi llevaba una mochila con provisiones y un cambio de ropa cada uno de los integrantes llevaba lo mismo en sus espaldas, las provisiones eran un tesoro que debían resguardar si querían sobrevivir.

Todo comenzó con una gran noticia que había revolucionado y puesto en un estado de euforia al mundo científico, un científico estadounidense junto con un colega ruso se jactaban de haber descubierto la cura para cualquier enfermedad conocida por el ser humano, este descubrimiento había sido el resultado de años de investigación y pruebas y por fin lo mostraban al mundo orgullosos. Al parecer había curado a los animales que tenía en el laboratorio todos con casos terminales, había documentado el asombroso cambio de animales moribundos a animales enérgicos y ruidosos querían comenzar la prueba en humanos de inmediato, tenía que probarla y cambiar al mundo de una manera radical.

Con el permiso del gobierno esta nueva medicina fue probada en personas que se encontraba al borde de la muerte teniendo como resultado personas completamente diferentes fuertes y sin signo alguno de estar enfermas. Esto dio vuelta alrededor del mundo todas las personas que tenían algún tipo de enfermedad ya sea de gravedad o simplemente un catarro se en listaron para recibir la milagrosa medicina, pero también estuvieron los escépticos que reprobaban ese nuevo descubrimientos y también hubo personas que no la quisieron pues desde su punto de vista estaban o saludables o no les interesaba por muy innovador y prometedor que parecía el nuevo descubrimiento.

Pero la realidad era demasiado hermosa para ser cierta, tiempo después de la nada las personas empezaron a tener episodios de agresividad y auto-mutilaciones pero por alguna razón por muy grave que parecía el daño auto infligido no parecía matarlos sólo cuando se cortaban las cabezas o se las golpeaban con suficiente fuerza la cabeza es como morían tanto grandes como pequeños las personas comenzaron a morir, el número de personas que se suicidaban eran abrumadores, comenzaron a alarmar a las personas a un estado de pánico total, exigían respuestas a la comunidad científica que curiosamente parecía haber desaparecido pues no daban respuestas ni siquiera sus afamados inventores de la cura milagrosa que al parecer solo estaba trayendo más desgracia que cosas buenas, estos episodios de agresividad por las personas que recibieron el medicamento pararon de la nada para voltear su violencia hacía otro objetivo; las personas "sanas" o sea a aquellas personas que no se había suministrado el medicamento y se encontraban cuerdas.

Al parecer esta enfermedad no se propagaba por medio del contagio pues nadie más allá de la lista de los "beneficiados" con la cura mostraron estos síntomas, pero no era nada para estar contentos estas personas infectadas con algún tipo de virus, con fuerza sobre humana, instintos asesinos y casi indestructibles se había puesto como meta arrasar con la humanidad y con la esperanza de volver algún día aquella normalidad que al parecer estaba muy distante, pues esto no solo ocurría en algunos barrios sino alrededor de todo el mundo, servicios, hospitales, TODO había parado y los pocos sobrevivientes se encontraban en sus casas o metidos en algún refugio esperando no ser encontrados por estas abominaciones que el mismo hombre había creado y era imposible combatir.

Pero había algo más estas bestias imparables por alguna razón solo en las noches eran demonios salvajes que mataban y mutilaban a todo ser humano que se encontrara en su camino, mientras que durante el día se les miraba correteando de un lado para otro evitando ser vistos por las personas como cachorros asustados, claro que aún seguían siendo peligrosos pues si se les daba la oportunidad estos continuaban asesinando pero al menos no corrían desesperados con la intensión de buscar a una víctima.

Y así es como nos encontramos nuevamente con nuestros excursionistas que cada vez apresuraban más su paso pues todavía faltaban unas 6 cuadras para llegar al departamento y solo faltaban unas horas para que el sol se ocultara y los dejará expuestos a bestias que no durarían en romperlos en pedazos.

**-Morinaga Maldición, date prisa, falta poco-**decía souichi completamente nervioso y exasperado. El hecho de tener a su pequeña hermanita y su tía indefensas en medio de la calle con asesinos sueltos esperando el momento adecuado para matarlos no le hacía mucha gracia. Quería estar lo más pronto posible en la seguridad de su departamento que ahora parecía más bien un fuerte ya que desde que comenzaron a suceder los suicidios, él y Morinaga había protegido el departamento con barrotes y ventilas de protección, desde su punto de vista algo exagerado pero sólo eso le permitiría dormir tranquilo, ahora se felicitaba por haber recurrido a esas medidas y saber que tenía un lugar seguro donde proteger aquello que le era importante.

**-Sempai falta poco y dentro de tres horas se meterá el sol, lo mejor es que lleve a su familia al apartamento yo me desviaré a la tienda de convivencia para agarrar más víveres, ya que ahora seremos más y no sabemos cuándo tengamos la oportunidad de salir de nuevo- **comentaba morinaga de forma objetiva y nerviosa.

**-Te has vuelto loco imbécil que harás si te encuentras con algún salvaje, eh, dime idiota, te matarán sin oportunidad de que puedas huir, piensa Morinaga.** Souichi estaba más que asustado y su forma de lidiar con ello era su agresividad.

**-Pero sempai los salvajes cada vez son más por esta área, ya ni siquiera podremos salir durante el día y no sabes cuánto tiempo nos duren lo que tenemos ahora es el momento perfecto para aprovechar el hecho de que ya estamos fuera.** Decía morinaga con la intención de hacerle ver lo evidente.

**-NO ES NO, no te voy a dejar que dejes el grupo, el apartamento está cerca, ya tendremos otra oportunidad, nos las arreglaremos con lo que tenemos en la despensa y lo que llevamos nos aguantará por lo menos dos o tres semanas así que cállate y camina.** le dio la espalda y continuo con su labor de observar el frente y asegurar la ruta para quienes venía detrás de él, al igual que Morinaga traía un bate con la intensión de usarlo si era necesario jamás dejaría que pusieran un dedo sobre su familia, solo sobre su cadáver y ahora ese imbécil con esas ideas suicidas, que acaso no miraba el peligro o que. No le permitiría a Morinaga ponerse en peligro por algo que ya tenían ya vería después como le haría, tal vez otro día más temprano salir los dos para conseguir más, pero hoy NO, no cuando el tiempo estaba ya a su límite.

Morinaga a diferencia de sempai creía que su próxima salida podría tardar demasiado las bestias cada vez se aglomeraban más cerca de su departamento y aunque fuera de día era obvio que esas bestias los atacaría si se ponen en un lugar visibles a su sed de sangre, por lo que decidió desobedecer a su sempai, para Morinaga la familia de Souichi era como su familia los quería y al igual que el pelilargo está dispuesto a morir protegiéndolos sobre todo a Souichi, y correr el riesgo de que mueran por falta de alimento era algo a lo que no está dispuesto a aceptar aún si significaba poner su vida al filo de la navaja correría el riego de conseguir más alimento.

Cuando doblaron la esquina y se dio cuenta que el camino estaba despejando y solo faltaban 2 cuadras para llegar al apartamento se despegó del grupo y se echó a correr a toda velocidad, la tienda estaba a 4 cuadras le tomaría alrededor de 30 min ida y vuelta más el tiempo que le demorará tomar los víveres. Al parecer Souichi no se dio cuenta ya que él continúo con su labor de vigilar y avanzar.

**-Bien llegamos-**dijo abriendo la puerta **-Entren de inmediato, eh… do.. donde esta Morinaga**, su hermana y su tía se giraron a sus espaldas encontrándose con nadie**-Ese maldito me desobedeció, me las va a pagar, entren de inmediato voy a buscar a Morinaga, no salgan entendido.** En eso Kanako se sobresaltó.

**-Niisan por favor no nos dejes solas, que tal si uno de esas bestias entran, ya está anocheciendo, recuerda que la casa de tía Matsuda quedo completamente destrozada cuando nos atacaron si no fuera porque la puerta al sótano quedo oculta cuando las paredes se derrumbaron no estuviéramos aquí en estos momentos, por favor no nos dejes solas.** Suplicaba la niña con desesperación.

**-Kanako sé que estas asustada pero el apartamento Morinaga y yo lo aseguramos para que nada pudiera entrar, y por la misma razón de que ya está oscureciendo tengo que buscar a morinaga de inmediato, el muy idiota lo pueden matar, no te pongas hacer tus caprichos en estos momentos.** Decía enojado y desesperado al mismo tiempo que solo podía imaginarse lo peor en estos momentos para Morinaga.

**-Niisan por favor te lo suplico-** Rogaba nuevamente la niña esperando convencer a su hermano.

**-aaaaa….. Matsuda-san entren a la casa y cuide de Kanako vendré lo más pronto posible, en unos momentos más va a ver un poco de ruido debido a las bestias pero no se acercan nunca a la casa y un que así fuera no pueden entrar así que solo cierren y no abran la puerta entendido.** Le decía a la persona mayor que lo escuchaba con total atención.

**-Entendido Sou-Kun-**

En eso entraron al departamento y Souichi se daba la vuelta para bajar nuevamente las escaleras y aventurarse a la calle que desde que había tocado la puerta lo que más deseaba era entrar a la seguridad de su hogar, pero Morinaga era demasiado preciado para él para dejarlo solo y más a unas horas de que el sol se ocultara** -Ese maldito como pudo hacerme esto, más te vale que estés vivo Morinaga, aaaggg maldición, por favor Dios que este bien.** Decía con suma preocupación mientras avanzaba en la calle de manera precavida, lo último que quería es que él fuera el muerto cuando en realidad salió a ayudar.

**Con Morinaga**

El peliazul metía todo lo que se encontraba en la maleta que había tomado de pasada en una de las tiendas que tenía los vidrios destrozados, sin duda eso le ayudaría a carrear las cosas más fácilmente, cuando miro terminado su labor y la maleta llena la cerro dispuesto a tomar camino de regreso a su hogar, cuando se acercaba a la salida de la tienda, miro a dos salvajes que se estaban acercando a la tienda. Morinaga de inmediato tomo la espada y comenzó a temblar, bien el sabia como matarlos, ya sea decapitarlos o atravesarles con la espada la cabeza, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente hacerlo, los salvajes eran sumamente fuertes y veloces aunque parecía que carecían de inteligencia, rebosaban de instinto asesino. Así que con cautela se agacho lentamente entre los estantes, y fue retrocediendo para alcanzar la salida de emergencia que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la tienda, estaba por llegar cuando el estruendo de los vidrios rotos lo sobresalto y casi grita de la impresión y el susto de no ser por su mano que alcanzo a tapar su boca antes que algún sonido saliera de ella, los salvajes habían atravesado las ventanas arrojándose contra ellas, olfateaban el aire y olfateaban las cosas que se encontraban cerca de ellos, se mantenía apoyados en las cuatro extremidades dándoles la apariencia de simios pero con los ojos completamente abiertos y muy rojos, tenían la mandíbula abierta mostrando sus colmillos y corriéndoles sangre por la barbilla, Morinaga estaba completamente congelado del susto, después de unos segundos reaccionó continuando su retroceso y alcanzando la salida la cual la fue abriendo poco a poco, una vez que verificó de manera rápida la salida se enderezó para salir, por lo cual no se percató cuando uno de los salvaje se puso en su espalda. El gruñido del salvaje hizo que se girará lentamente mirando de reojo como el salvaje se acercaba a él con el gesto más que distorsionado mostrando sus grandes dientes, luego levanto la mano mostrando sus alargadas uñas como garras y sin más le asesto un zarpazo a Morinaga en la espalda creándole cuatro grandes y profundas heridas.

Morinaga ante el fuerte ataque salió disparado de la tienda y cayó de frente pero se levantó de inmediato para atrancar la puerta y evitar que salieran los dos salvajes, pero aunque así lo hizo comenzaron a golpear la puerta, pronto esta colapsaría Morinaga entró en pánico así que se manera rápida se acercó al contenedor de basura y arrojo la maleta y después él se metió dentro cerrándolo de inmediato, después de unos segundos se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta siendo demolida y los gruñidos de los salvajes, el peliazul sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar rezaba para que no lo encontraran, después de unos minutos de escuchar los gruñidos y una pequeña pelea entre los salvajes, pudo escuchar como estos se alejaban al parecer se dieron por vencidos de buscarlo. Poco a poco levanto la tapa del contenedor y reviso a su alrededor al parecer el área estaba despejada, abrió por completo el contenedor, y salió tomando con él la espada y la maleta, cuando se hecho la maleta al hombro dio un pequeño grito de dolor, pues era pesada y lastimaba su espalda que no dejaba de sangrar, ahora si se maldecía por haberse quitado la mochila de la espalda y haberla vaciado en la maleta, era más que obvio que la mochila lo hubiera protegido del zarpazo del salvaje, pero bueno no remediaba nada con lamentarse el sol se estaba ocultando y no tardarían en salir más y terminar lo que minutos antes los dos salvajes anteriores había comenzado.

Como pudo comenzó a caminar de regreso al departamento y unas cuadras más adelante pudo visualizar a Souichi que caminaba de manera cautelosa con el bate preparado para la acción, Morinaga de forma inconsciente le salió una pequeña sonrisa, le agradecía a Dios que un tuviera la oportunidad de nuevamente mirar a su amado, así que camino un poco más aprisa hasta alcanzarlo.

**-MORINAGA, MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A DESOBEDECERME me tenías preocupado imbécil, te dije claramente que no nos separamos, mira ya falta poco para anochecer te tardaste demasiado qué DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO EEH-** decía Souichi completamente enojado sin percatarse en la falta de color de Morinaga en su rostro pues el solo verlo lo tranquilizo en sobremanera y lo único que quería era reprenderlo.

**-Vamos Sempai tenemos que volver de inmediato, ya me regañaras cuando volvamos al departamento, tengo los víveres que es lo importante he logrado tomar algunos medicamentos también y agua suficiente probablemente nos dure todo esto para otras dos semanas.-** Decía Morinaga que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era echarse a descansar en el suelo pero se obligó a sí mismo a seguir de pie y comenzar a avanzar empujando a sempai por la espalda para que se pusiera en marcha.

**-Está bien vámonos pero más te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer porque me las pagas Moringa porque si esos salvajes no te matan lo hare yo de la paliza que te voy a dar, me escuchaste.** Decía el pelilargo de forma más relajada pues tener a Morinaga frente a él en verdad lo tranquilizaba.

Una vez en el apartamento Souichi abrió la puerta y entro Morinaga le siguió adentrándose y quitándose los zapatos en la entrada para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo. Al final de este se encontraba Kanako y Matsuda que tomaba a la niña de los hombros, ambas los miraban aliviadas, Morinaga al sentir la reconfortante seguridad de su hogar sin más colapso en el suelo, haciendo que souichi volteará de inmediato a verlo.

Todos se asustaron y corrieron a ver qué pasaba**-Ei Morinaga que te pasa, responde decía Souichi con evidente preocupación en el rosto**, Cuando tomo a Morinaga del torso para levantar su cabeza su mano se llenó de algo viscoso por lo que miro su mano y al ver de lo que trataba se paralizo. Su mano estaba llena de sangre volvió la vista a donde lo había sujetado y miro la espalda de Morinaga llena de sangre y cuatro grandes heridas profundas.

**-No puede ser como es que no me dí cuenta que estaba herido, no me fije en esta sangre cuando me lo encontré, o por dios fue atacado, el ii…imbécil no me lo dijo-** decía souichi sin dejar de ver su mano ensangrentada que comenzó a temblar

**-Niisan Morinaga-san va a morir- **decía Kanako temblando y llorando al mismo tiempo

-**No digas estupideces Kanako, él no va a morir, no se lo permito, NO TE ATREVAS MORINAGA, me escuchaste no te permito que me dejes solo**- decía mientras las lágrimas se le comenzaba a acumular en los ojos pues el rostro de Morinaga cada vez estaba más pálido.

**-Sou-kun llevemos a su cama para poder tratar su herida de inmediato, sería peligroso si sigue perdiendo más sangre-**Dijo Matsuda para tratar de llamar la atención del pelilargo que parecía que no reaccionaría del shock en el que se encontraba.

Si más levantaron a Morinaga entre él y Matsuda tomándolo de los hombros entre los dos, cuando llegaron a su habitación lo recostaron boca abajo y Souichi tomo unas tijeras y rompió lo que quedaba de la camisa rota de Morinaga, más fue su sorpresa cuando encontró esas heridas profundas de al parecer bastantes dolorosas, como fue que pudo soportar el dolor para que no él no se diera cuenta, se preguntaba Souichi bastante alarmando por las heridas serias de su compañero.

**-Vamos Sou-kun tráeme el botiquín para limpiar la herida y vendarlo, tenemos que tratar de que pare la sangre-** le ordenaba Matsuda mientras se secaba las manos mojadas que se había lavado para tratar la herida.

Souichi saliendo de sus pensamientos corrió hacía el baño y saco el botiquín que siempre estaba a la mano gracias a Morinaga que insistía en tenerlo disponible para cualquier ocasión.

Una vez que se le entregó el botiquín Matsuda-san tomo el alcohol y unas gazas y comenzó a limpiar la herida cuidadosamente, encontrando incrustada aún en una de las heridas una uña que al parecer se había roto cuando el salvaje lo ataco la tomo con unas pequeñas pinzas y la saco cuidadosamente, haciendo que Morinaga se moviera en la cama y se quejará del dolor, Souichi solo miraba la gran uña que sacaban de Morinaga en vez de uña se podría decir que garra pues era de un tamaño considerable, el peligris apretó los puños y maldecía una y otra vez por la testarudez de Morinaga solo por no escucharlo míralo ahora como se encontraba mal herido y quejándose de un dolor insoportable.

Una vez limpia la herida Matsuda tomo una aguja e hilo para saturar la herida, Morinaga se empezó a retorcer del dolor por lo que Matsuda le pidió a Souichi que lo sujetara para que no se moviera, Souichi lo tomo de los hombros y aplico fuerza para inmovilizarlo, le sorprendió la fuerza con la que se movía por lo que puso un poco más de presión, el peliazul comenzó a dar quejidos de dolor por lo que Souichi se puso tenso al mirar el estado de su amigo, sin darse cuenta en que momento las lágrimas que momentos atrás se obligó a no dejarlas caer ahora mojaban su cara sin siquiera darse cuenta.

**-Va a estar bien Sou-kun, al parecer fueron graves las heridas pero no fatales, con un poco de descanso y muchos analgésicos se va a poner mejor en menos de un mes vas a ver, Morinaga es fuerte, prueba de ello es que no se quejó en todo el camino de regreso al departamento no?-** Dijo matsuda al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su sobrino, aunque en verdad la sorprendió pues habían pasado años desde la últimas vez que había visto a Souichi llorar y eso fue cuando su madre murió, el día del funeral fue el único y último día que vio al peligris derramar lágrimas, el verlo de esa manera se dio cuenta cuán importante era para el ese joven que se retorcía de dolor en la cama .

Souichi al escuchar las palabras de su tía se avergonzó un poco el que lo viera llorar por lo que se limpió las lágrimas de forma rápida y asintió con la cabeza. Una vez que terminó con su trabajo Matsuda junto las cosas y las guardo nuevamente en el botiquín dejando al peliazul con el torso vendado y con sudor en su cara y parte de su cuerpo tenía el entrecejo fruncido señal de que tenía dolor, pero ya no corría gran peligro.

**-Traeré un paño y agua para limpiarle el sudor, en cuanto despierte le daré unas pastillas para que el dolor sea menor, enseguida vuelvo. **Decía mientras se levantaba de la cama la señora.

**-Déjalo yo me encargo de eso, gracias por su ayuda Matsuda-san, usted y Kanako vayan a descansar ha sido un largo día, ustedes dormirán en mi cuarto y yo dormiré con Morinaga, sirve que le cuido, ya no se preocupe más y nuevamente gracias por curarlo.**

**-No te preocupes Sou-kun, Morinaga fue muy valiente en arriesgar su vida para asegurar nuestro bienestar es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.**

**-No fue más que un idiota, maldito estúpido pudo perder la vida, y sobre todo no me dijo que estaba lastimado de haberlo sabido le hubiera ayudado a cargar las provisiones, solo se lastimo aún más. **Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Morinaga en verdad estaba feliz de que estuviera vivo, pero le dolía en demasía verlo en ese estado.

**-Vamos lo bueno es que está vivo y pronto se recuperará, tú también descansa ya. **Dijo para salir de la habitación y llevarse consigo a Kanako que en todo momento se quedó junto a la puerta afuera del cuarto de Morinaga.

Souichi fue al baño y lleno un balde con agua y tomo un pequeño trapo para limpiar el sudor del peliazul, lo hacía de manera delicada como si pudiera dañarlo, mientras el ojiverde seguía con el ceño fruncido y dando queños quejidos de dolor.

**-En verdad eres un IDIOTA- **dijo sin más para inclinarse un poco y darle un beso en los labios, fue un beso inocente pero bastante largo, no sabía en verdad como sentirse, feliz por poder tenerlo a su lado y poder disfrutar de esos labios tan adictivos o enojado por saber que lo desobedeció y pudo perder la vida por eso.

**No te atrevas a dejarme nunca solo Morinaga, nunca, nunca lo hagas. **Dijo nuevamente para que unas lágrimas nuevamente se deslizaran por su cara sin su permiso.


	2. Abriendo los ojos a otro amanecer

**ABRIENDO LOS OJOS A OTRO AMANECER**

Al llegar a la mañana siguiente Souichi se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre la cama y sentado en una silla junto a Morinaga mientras sostenía su mano apretándola fuertemente, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro para luego deshacer el agarre que tenía, volteo a ver el rostro de Morinaga, el cual no había cambiado ni un poco desde la noche anterior, aún seguía sudando y le había dado fiebre. Se levantó de la silla y fue a cambiar el agua del balde y nuevamente humedecer el trapo para pasarlo por el rostro del peliazul, miro el reloj que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 9 de la mañana al parecer el estar toda la noche en vela había hecho que se quedara dormido hasta tarde, decidió ir a hacer algo de comer para cuando Morinaga despertará así que le puso el paño en la frente, nuevamente se inclinó hacía el frente y le dio un beso en los labios como la noche anterior, quién diría que el hecho de que Morinaga estuviera durmiendo le hiciera más fácil el demostrar su afecto por el ojiverde.

Salió de la habitación y se puso a sacar las cosas que Morinaga había traído en la maleta, podría ser que hubiera algo nutritivo que sirviera para hacerle, claro que le pediría ayuda a Matsuda para cocinarlo, ya que si él lo hacía corría el riego de envenenar a Morinaga con su comida de baja calidad.

Cuando termino de sacar todo se sorprendió de lo que había en la maleta; había pasta de dientes y dos cepillos al parecer eran para su hermana y su tía, varias botellas de agua, latas de pescado, embutidos pre cocidos, arroz enlatado para recalentar, y muchas otras comidas enlatadas, también pudo distinguir pequeños botes de medicamentos, pastillas para el dolor de estómago, cabeza, indigestión, analgésicos, desinfectantes, vendas, jeringas y otras cosas que no sabía para que eran, pero lo que sin duda le sorprendió fue que hubiera unas cajetillas de cigarros. Como era posible que en el peligro en el que se encontraba tuviera pensamientos para saber que agarrar y todavía pensar en las necesidades tan insignificantes como el cepillo de dientes y los cigarros. En verdad Morinaga era un caso que jamás había visto, siempre viendo por el bienestar de los demás siempre atento para que los demás tuvieran todo lo que necesitarán dejando lo que el necesitaba al final sin quejarse. Un dolor le llego al pecho como en la noche anterior, no podía creer que tal persona como el peliazul existiera, se quedó un rato mirando las cosas que se encontraban a lo largo de la barra de la cocina, hasta que la voz de su tía lo trajo de regreso.

**-trajo muchas cosas, los medicamentos nos serán de gran ayuda y más en esta situación**-dijo para tomar los analgésicos, y mirarlos detenidamente.

**-Podrías por favor recalentar algo de la comida que trajo para cuando despierte, yo te ayudare a preparar la comida para Kanako y nosotros, todavía hay gas por lo que puedes utilizar la estufa para cocinar sin problemas. **Dijo Souichi sin despegar la vista de los víveres

**-No te preocupes Sou-kun, Kana-chan y yo ya almorzamos, fui a avisarte que la comida estaba lista, pero te vi durmiendo profundamente supuse que te habías pasado la noche en vela cuidando a Morinaga-kun por lo que preferí dejarte descansar, en cuanto a la comida de Morinaga-kun enseguida la preparo y también la tuya, espera en la sala pronto estará lista.** Dijo con una sonrisa para luego tomar el arroz pre cocino y ponerse a prepararlo, tomo una verduras enlatadas y las revolvió en el arroz y así continuo hasta terminar de preparar una comida que parecía hecha con los mejores ingredientes y no de varias latas tomadas a la prisa.

**-Ya está lista Sou-kun, es mejor que comas para que le lleves de comer a Morinaga-kun, lo más recomendable es que lo despiertes pues desde ayer no ha comido nada y lo mejor es que lo haga pronto para que tome el medicamento para el dolor- **Tomo la bandeja con comida y se la llevo a la mesa.

**-Está bien Matsuda-san comeré junto con Morinaga en la habitación muchas gracias-**

Tomo la charola de comida y la llevo hasta la habitación, la puso sobre el escritorio y se acercó a la cama, tomo el paño y se lo quito, le tomo del hombro y lo zarandeo un poco y lo llamo para despertarlo.

**-Oe Morinaga despierta… despierta te digo tienes que comer-**

El peliazul arrugo un poco más el entrecejo y fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos

**-Sem…pai… que paso, donde estoy-**trato de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor lo hizo que cayera nuevamente de espaldas y cerrara fuertemente los ojos y apretando los dientes para no soltar ningún quejido pues el intenso dolor que tenía le había quitado hasta la respiración.

**-Con calma idiota no te muevas, estas herido, acaso no te acuerdas lo que te paso ayer.** Se acercó rápidamente para tomar al ojiverde de los hombros para evitar que se siguiera moviendo

**-Aagg… due…le, duele… mucho**- decía con la respiración entrecortada y nuevamente comenzando a sudar.

**-Lo sé te traeré enseguida unos analgésicos, pero necesito que primero comas, no puedo dártelos si tienes el estómago vacío-**lo trataba de calmar mientras lo miraba con un rostro preocupado y le secaba el sudor.

**-Aaaah…sem…pai**- le empezaron a resbalar lágrimas por la cara y sujetaba las sábanas de la cama con fuerza, al parecer en verdad era insoportable, que incluso hacía que derramara lágrimas.

**-Vamos Morinaga sé que te duele, pero por favor soporta un poco más necesito que comas para darte el medicamento. Ayer no te quejaste en absoluto sino fuera porque te desmayaste ni cuenta me hubiera dado que estabas herido imbécil porque no me lo dijiste- **Al verlo así nuevamente su enojo regreso, aunque sabía que no era el momento para estar reclamando cosas como esas aun así se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta en el momento de la agonía del menor.

**-Aaah ah ahhh semp..ai-** era la única respuesta que recibía del agonizante hombre que tenía en la cama, dejando de lado su enojo tomo la charola nuevamente y se sentó en la silla poniendo la comida a un lado de la cama.

**-Abre la boca Morinaga-**Dijo acercando una cuchara con comida a la cara contraída de dolor del ojiverde. Morinaga al escuchar la voz de Souichi, tomo un poco de aire para soltarlo poco a poco, abrió sus ojos, y luego procedió a abrir la boca, recibiendo lo que Souichi le daba, con dificultad comenzó a masticar la comida y tragarla, pues todo por el más mínimo movimiento que hacía agrandaba el dolor que tenía en su espalda.

**-Una vez más-** Le decía con más comida acercándola a su rostro.

**-Ya no-** dijo para nuevamente contraer su cara por el dolor** -Duele demasiado-**

**-Está bien te traeré los analgésicos pero una vez que te los tomes vas a terminar de comer me escuchaste** salió unos segundos de la habitación y volvió con un pomo de medicamento, saco dos pastillas y las acerco a los labios de morinaga.

**-Toma, abre la boca, es la medicina**-Morinaga abrió la boca y Souichi le puso la medicina en la lengua, luego levanto un poco su cabeza, recibiendo un quejido del ojiverde y le empezó a levantar el vaso con agua para que se pudiera pasar las pastillas. **De momento trataré de bajarte la fiebre con un paño húmedo en una horas más te daré el medicamento para que te la baje, ahora termina de comer-** tomo nuevamente la comida y procedió a lo que estaba haciendo con anterioridad de darle de comer en la boca.

Morinaga abrió y trago un par de cucharadas más antes de sentir sueño, al parecer los analgésicos estaban haciendo efecto y no lo iban a dejar terminar su almuerzo-

**-No te duermas aún, tienes que tener energías para que te recuperes pronto- **sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, porque nuevamente el peliazul había caído a un profundo sueño, al menos parecía estar un poco mejor con el medicamento porque esta vez aunque su cara estuviera un poco pálida y al mismo tiempo roja debido a la fiebre, su rostro no mostraba dolor como toda la noche anterior, al menos esta vez si iba a descansar.

**-Porque siempre me tienes que preocupar de esta manera**- le decía mientras le quitaba el cabello húmedo de la frente debido al sudor. Recordó el día del ataque del otaku, el día del incendio y ahora esto-**Como es posible que te arriesgues tanto por mi familia, ese es mi deber idiota, no tienes por qué sufrir tú por mis asuntos-**

**-Sempai- **Salió un suspiro de los labios de Morinaga dejando a Souichi un poco perplejo

**-En verdad no sé qué hacer contigo… idiota- **y nuevamente como si fuera costumbre se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso. Aaa como disfrutaba de esos labios, no quería ni imaginar no poder probarlos nunca más, quería sentirlos nuevamente recorrer su cuerpo, sentir su aliento junto a su cuello, sus fuertes manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, quería sentirse estremecer por ese hombre que le robaba su cordura y le hacía enloquecer de placer. A largo un poco más el beso haciéndolo más apasionado, hasta que una pequeña voz lo saco del trance en que había entrado.

**-Niisan deberías de hacer eso cuando Morinaga-san está despierto, no abuses de él mientras duerme-** le decía su hermana pequeña desde la puerta mirando con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho desaprobatoriamente.**-Niisan eso se le llama abuso, ABUSO**. Enfatizaba sus palabras ante un Souichi congelado por la situación en la que lo encontraron.

**-No…yo solo..yo estaba…es que.** Trataba de excusarse sin encontrar algo valido que pareciera creíble cuando era más que evidente que lo estaba besando de una forma desesperada.

**-Sí, si como tú digas niisan, yo solo digo que lo hagas cuando Morinaga-san este despierto y pueda corresponderte y no le robes el aire como lo estabas haciendo hace unos momentos, sabes que está convaleciente y te aprovechas de la situación, en serio no puedo creerlo de ti niisan, como sea venía a cuidar de Morinaga-san para que tú pudieras comer ya que también vas a enfermar si no te cuidas y ya sería mucho que los dos hombres de la casa estén fuera de combate no crees**-Decía la pequeña sin darle mucha importancia al rostro de su hermano que se encontraba más rojo que un tomate y se había quedado sin palabras por la forma tan madura que le había hablado su hermana y al mismo tiempo restándole importancia al hecho de que encontrara a su hermano mayor besándose con un HOMBRE.


	3. La necesidad de tu presencia

**LA NECESIDAD DE TU PRESENCIA**

**-Tsk… tengo que cambiarle las vendas…sal un momento-**dijo el pelilargo desviando la vista de su hermana con el rostro sumamente rojo y avergonzado como nunca por el hecho de que su pequeña hermana lo encontrará a él atacando a Morinaga mientras dormía. Pero también sabía que era algo inevitable, el solo hecho de pensar que podía perderlo hacía que le entrara la necesidad de sentirlo, de saber que estaba ahí y que no era una ilusión.

**-Está bien, pero recuerda que tienes que comer también tú-**Decía la niña que ya no comento nada del beso que había visto, en primer lugar porque conocía su hermano y sabía que lo incomodaría si le seguía hablando del tema y segundo porque ya estaba enterada de la relación que llevaban juntos, tanto él como Morinaga eran muy fáciles de leer, era realmente transparentes en sus sentimientos por mucho que él lo negará o tratara de ocultar.

Una vez afuera el pelilargo comenzó con su labor aprovechando el hecho de que los analgésicos tenía efecto sobre el peliazul, con cuidado le retiro la venda que ya estaba bastante mojada por el sudor y manchada con un poco de sangre. Le limpio las heridas las cuales se encontraban sumamente rojas y algo hinchada la zona dañada, eso sin duda alguna dejaría grandes cicatrices-**Perdóname por no poderte proteger-**Le decía el pelilargo mientras acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos las cuatro grandes heridas en su espalda.

Después de eso le puso las nuevas vendas, terminado su labor le puso su pijama para que no estuviera desnudo y no se fuera a resfriar, le limpio nuevamente el sudor de la cara y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Tomo su plato y termino de comer lo que Morinaga había dejado, no iba a desperdiciar la comida y menos en estos tiempos, lo restante lo guardaría para recalentarlo nuevamente.

Así pasaron varios días Morinaga se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo dormido debido a los analgésicos, apenas y se mantenía unos minutos despierto para comer. Souichi en varias ocasiones le cambio de ropa y le lavaba el cuerpo con un paño. Hasta que en una ocasión Morinaga despertó por su cuenta propia a mitad de la madrugada, miro a un costado y pudo visualizar al pelilargo sentado en una silla y la cabeza apoyada en la cama mientras sostenía la mano del ojiverde entre sus manos. Morinaga se sorprendió y luego sonrió apretó la mano de souichi, con un poco de esfuerzo levanto la mano del durmiente, la acerco a sus labios y deposito un pequeño beso sobre ella.

Ante el movimiento Souichi despertó, encontrando a Morinaga besando su mano.

**-Acabas de despertar y ya estás haciendo tonterías-**le reprendía Souichi sin apartar la mano

**-Jejeje… lo siento no me pude contener-** le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y paso la mano de Souichi por su cara**-Te amo, estoy tan feliz de tener la oportunidad de poner hacer este tipo de cosas nuevamente, no creo desaprovecharla cuando en verdad creí que iba a morir.** Ante lo dicho Souichi se quedó sin habla, en cierta forma el peliazul pensaba igual que él, pero escucharlo decir que moriría por alguna razón se quedó congelado, nuevamente el miedo que había sentido el día que se manchó la mano con la sangre de Morinaga había regresado, solo que esta vez le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo.

Ante tal reacción Morinaga levanto la vista rápidamente al rostro de Souichi sus ojos encontraban ocultos bajo su pelo y su cuerpo estaba temblando**-Porque no me hiciste caso, mira como terminaste, era obvio que si ibas solo algo te podría suceder.**

Morinaga lo miro unos momentos y se dio cuenta que las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de su amado, mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando sin control, ante esto Morinaga jaló al peligris hacía el haciendo que este cayera en la cama.**-Q..Qué estás haciendo… imbécil, te puedo lastimar-**decía mientras trataba de levantarse, pero los brazos de morinaga que se habían apoderado de su espalda evitaron que lograra su objetivo.

**-Perdóname por preocuparte de esa manera, pero era algo que se tenía que hacer sempai, la comida no nos iba a durar mucho ahora que kanako-chan y Matsuda-san van a vivir con nosotros, y perderlos alguno de ustedes por falta de alimento es un riesgo que no pienso correr, si tengo que poner mi vida al límite por su bienestar es algo que pienso hacer con mucho gusto, por eso no me arrepiento de lo que hice-**Decía el peliazul mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Souichi y hacía una mueca de dolor. Mientras que el peligris dejaba de temblar y se ponía serio por lo que dijo Morinaga.

**-Acaso no te dio miedo, no pensaste en mí estando allá fuera, que piensas que va a pasar conmigo sino te tengo a mi lado-**Decía sin titubeos pues le espantaba la sola idea de perderlo y que el peliazul no viera esto le hacía enfadar.

**-Siendo sincero estaba aterrado cuando me atacaron, y lo único que me venía a la mente eras tú y el hecho de que quería verte una vez más supongo que gracias a eso pude regresar con vida, haré lo imposible, por permanecer a tu lado y protegerlos sempai, así que no te enojes por favor, en esta ocasión me toco mala suerte, pero estoy vivo y es lo que importa, no crees-**Le comentaba mientras mantenía su agarre alrededor del cuerpo de su sempai-

Souichi se despegó de Morinaga y se acomodó a un lado de este, le miro a los ojos y se agacho para darle un beso, el cual fue correspondido de inmediato, aun cuando Morinaga no podía moverse le tomo de ambos brazos de Souichi y le beso con intensidad, lamió los labios del peligris pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, permiso que le fue concedido, metió la lengua en la boca de Souichi y este le correspondió moviendo su lengua junto con la Morinaga.

**Nmm… aah Morinaga-**decía entre el beso dejando salir pequeños suspiros y continuaba el beso, sin darse cuenta se posiciono encima del peliazul con las rodillas a ambos costados de su cadera y profundizaba el beso sin querer terminarlo. Morinaga descendió su boca hasta el cuello de su sempai dejando pequeñas marcas y mordidas en su recorrido.

**-Mmn Mori…naga, aah nm detente -** Le decía mientras se inclinaba hacía el cuerpo de Morinaga para facilitarle el trabajo. Morinaga haciendo oídos sordos metió una mano debajo de la camisa de Souichi y recorría su espalda mientras continuaba con su labor repartiendo besos a lo largo del cuello del peligris y le lamía mientras Souichi soltaba pequeños gemidos y suspiros, Morinaga se levantó un poco más cosa que provoco que soltara un quejido de dolor acción que devolvió la cordura pérdida al pelilargo, abriendo los ojos de golpe despego su cuerpo del de Morinaga,**-Te encuentras bien?** El peliazul asintió ante la pregunta y Souichi suspiro de alivio, cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba su cara enrojeció de inmediato para luego tratar de bajarse de la cama, pero Morinaga lo tomo del brazo para evitar que se bajará, lo jalo nuevamente y lo beso de nueva cuenta de una forma desesperada y apasionada, se despegó un poco de él.

**-Duerme conmigo por favor, estoy seguro que la cama es más cómoda que la silla-**

**-No, te puedo lastimar, además es de madruga es hora de que duermas y no andes haciendo cosas pervertidas-**Decía mientras trataba de ocultar el hecho que él también había tenido una participación muy activa y sin contar el hecho de que él había comenzado el beso.

**-Por favor prometo no hacer nada, solo quiero que duermas a mi lado, además estoy asustado quiero sentir tu calor, tu presencia-** Decía sin vergüenza y mirando de forma necesitada al peligris que lo miraba de forma desconfiada.

**-Está bien pero si intentas algo te dejo solo me escuchaste- **le dijo para posicionarse a un lado de Morinaga y meterse dentro de las sábanas.

Morinaga asintió ante lo dicho por el pelilargo y se recorrió un poco para hacerle espacio, el dolor lo ataco ante este pequeño movimiento pero no lo demostró ya que sabía que si Souichi se daba cuenta saldría de la cama de inmediato para no molestar el descanso del peliazul. Después de que se acomodará le dio la espalda a Morinaga fingiendo que se iba a dormir.

**-Sempai por favor no me dé la espalda, quiero ver su rostro, me hace pensar que está molesto conmigo, perdón por besarlo no creí que lo molestaría no lo volveré hacer así que perdóneme por favor-**Decía morinaga con arrepentimiento en la voz

**-Tks idiota no estoy enojado, es solo que me quiero dormir ya es tarde y mañana tengo que hacer varias cosas-**Decía Souichi mientras se volteaba y quedaba de lado mirando a Morinaga

**-Te amo, te amo demasiado**-Decía Morinaga mientras de inclinaba un poco a pesar del dolor y le daba un beso en la frente, Souichi cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto con los labios de su amado (claro que jamás lo diría en voz alta) y susurró un gracias antes de quedarse dormido.

Morinaga por su parte había pasado varios días durmiendo por lo que no tenía sueño se la pasó toda la noche viendo el rostro durmiente de su sempai, agradeciendo tenerlo en estos momentos a su lado disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo. Sin duda estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por él, y se sentía feliz que fuera él el que tuviera ese insoportable dolor y no su amado.

Ahora poniendo su rostro serio se puso a recordar su encuentro con los dos salvajes, tenía que encontrar la forma de pararlos, sin duda tarde o temprano tenían que volver a salir del departamento por más provisiones y el hecho de que merodearan la tienda le sería más difícil acercarse a ella tendría que buscar otra tienda para abastecerse y el problema era que sería una que se encontraba más lejos del departamento, el número de salvajes aumentaba y les dificultarían acercarse a cualquier lugar, lo raro que le pareció fue el comportamiento que tenían, pues mientras se acercaban a la tienda se miraban un poco más tranquilos que cuando entraron a la tienda, parecía que se volvían más salvajes poco a poco, no sabía el porqué de ese comportamiento tan errático pero tenía que encontrar la respuestas y ver una forma de defenderse su supervivencia dependía de eso.


	4. Uniendo sus cuerpos

Aquí les dejo la continuación tiene algo de lemon, les voy a ser sincera jamás he escrito una historia por lo que pido sus sinceras opiniones a cerca de los capítulos que he subido hasta ahora, si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia con gusto la tomare en cuenta para mejorar los capítulos que subiré más adelante. Espero y lo disfruten

**UNIENDO SUS CUERPOS**

Al paso de los días Morinaga se fue recuperando, en parte fue gracias a los cuidados que recibía de Souichi al cual había convencido de que durmiera a su lado todas las noches con la condición de que no se atreviera a intentar nada pervertido. No había tenido sexo desde que todo esto había comenzado estamos hablando de más de dos meses, el constante estrés y preocupaciones no le permitían a Souichi de darse ese tipo de lujos de ceder al placer y a su insaciable compañero y el peliazul no lo obligaría en estos momentos cuando sabía que el peligris estaba bajo mucha presión, pero sin duda Morinaga quería lo más pronto posible tenerlo entre sus brazos y hacerle que gimiera de placer.

En una mañana el ojiverde despertó solo en la cama, Souichi se había levantado a lavar la ropa y ayudarle a Matsuda-san con la comida, así que Morinaga el cual ya se sentía mejor se levantó de la cama, sentándose en el borde de esta, se mareo cuando quiso levantarse por lo que permaneció unos momentos más para acostumbrarse, el hecho de haber estado por más de 10 días en cama no le había dejado nada bueno, se acercó a su cómoda y saco unos jeans azules y una playera blanca, se quitó la pijama y se deslizo los pantalones, cuando se iba a poner la playera miro las vendas que le cubrían el pecho, así que se las quito para observar las heridas, en verdad se sorprendió cuando las vio reflejadas en el espejo, bueno él sabía que habían sido algo graves, pero no esperaba algo como eso, aunque ya habían cerrado gracias a que habían sido saturadas, aún conservaba algo de dolor, no era insoportable pero aun así dolían con cada movimiento, en cuanto a las marcas iban desde su hombro derecho hasta media espalda, demasiado grandes desde su punto de vista, esto solo reafirmaba lo peligroso que eran estos salvajes, su espalda ya no tenía rastros de hinchazón pero aún seguí roja, por lo que ya no se puso los vendajes y procedió a ponerse la playera, cuando estaba doblando su pijama para guardarla entro Souichi con una bandeja de comida sorprendiéndose por el hecho de encontrar a Morinaga en medio del cuarto totalmente cambiado con otra ropa y mirándolo muy tranquilamente.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que era Souichi le sonrió **-Sempai buenos días, si quiere mejor comemos en la cocina sirve que nos sentamos todos en la mesa que le parece?-** decía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Una vez que el pelilargo salió de su asombro miraba a Morinaga con una vena saltando de su frente debido al enojo.

**-Tu pedazo de imbécil que crees que haces levantado, tienes que estar reposando idiota, que vas a hacer si las heridas se vuelven a abrir, maldición Morinaga, cuando vas a usar la cabeza una vez en tu vida-**Estaba más que furioso, la manera en que lo recibió el peliazul como si nada en el mundo estuviera pasando, como si el hecho de que hace unos días atrás estuviera muriendo no significara nada.

**-Eeh, pero ya me siento mucho mejor, y no me la puedo pasar todo el tiempo acostado hay muchas cosas por hacer y también quería levantarme para darme un baño, ayudarles con el aseo y las reparaciones de la casa, hacer el inventario de provisiones y demás labores que no pueden esperar-**Comentaba ante los exagerados argumentos que daba el pelilargo, pues no creía necesario seguir recostando haciendo nada si ya estaba recuperado, aunque le encanto el hecho de que su Sempai le diera de comer en la boca no podría abusar de la amabilidad de que se tomarán su tiempo para estar cuidándolo cuando había muchas más cosas que hacer y más importantes.

**-No te permito que salgas de la cama hasta que estés totalmente recuperado, en cuanto a los quehaceres ni lo sueñes que los vas a hacer de eso nos encargamos Matsuda-san y yo, Kanako también está ayudando así que no hace falta que tú te sobre esfuerces-**Dijo para cerrar la puerta y poner la bandeja sobre la mesa**-Así que recuéstate ahora. **Apunto la cama y se puso en pose firme y severa

**-Pero Sempai en serio que me siento mucho mejor, voy a hacer de más ayuda levantado que estar todo el tiempo acostado cuando en realidad ya estoy recuperado, además así no les quito tiempo de estar trayéndome la comida hasta la cama cuando yo soy perfectamente capaz hasta de prepararla.**

**-Tú en verdad quieres hacerme enfadar verdad?- **Dijo Souichi sin haberse movido de la pose que había adoptado momentos atrás.

** -Está bien, está bien solo por hoy seguiré en la cama, solo me daré una ducha que me hace falta y regresare a la cama, te parece bien, pero a partir de mañana ya voy a levantarme.** Dijo Morinaga viendo al peligris con determinación.

**-En primer lugar vas a comer que ya te traje el desayuno, en segundo lugar ya mañana veremos por ahora vas a comer a tomar tu dicho baño y regresaras a la cama de inmediato- **A definitivamente con su sempai no se podía discutir, pensaba Morinaga, su temperamento tiránico jamás cambiaba sin importar la situación en la que se encontraran.

Obedeciendo a la orden dada se sentó en la cama para comenzar a comer solo que esta vez él se alimentaba por cuenta propia mientras lo miraba Souichi que se encontraba sentado en una silla.

**-Y bien? Cómo te sientes?-**Le preguntaba curioso pues miraba que el peliazul se movía con libertad sin hacer gestos de dolor.

**-Solo me duele un poco pero es casi imperceptible**-Mintió para que su atadura a la cama se acortará lo más rápido.** En serio que ya puedo seguir con normalidad Sempai, no se tiene que preocupar por mí por favor.**

**-Cómo demonios quieres que no me preocupe por ti si cada vez que me doy la vuelta haces algo imprudente.** Decía molesto y en cierta forma reconfortado de saber que se encontraba mejor.

-**Lamento haberlo preocupado pero era algo que se debía hacer, aproveche la oportunidad y no salió también como esperaba, pero lo bueno de todo esto es que estoy vivo y logré el objetivo no cree-** Le quería hacer ver la realidad de las cosas por el lado optimista

El pelilargo hizo una mueca de disgusto y se reacomodo en la silla**-No salieron como esperabas? idiota, de milagro estas vivo que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera regresado por ti, hubieras muerto desangrándote en medio de la calle, POR DIOS MORINAGA es que no puedes ver que te salvaste de puro milagro-** Se levantó de la silla y le gritaba a su compañero que agachaba la mirada ante el tono tan alto de su interlocutor

**-Aaa Sempai ya quedo claro que fui imprudente en mis acciones, pero le vuelvo a repetir que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, de lo único que me disculpo es de haberles causado problemas por mis heridas y ahora se vean obligados a atenderme-** Souichi se quedó callado un momento y se tranquilizó para continuar hablando

**-No eres ninguna molestia, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, todo esto pasó porque querías que estuviéramos bien, es solo que nos preocupaste demasiado a todos, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer.** Dijo el peligris desviando la mirada a otro lado, pues se dio cuenta que por sus continuos regaños solo hacía sentir mal a Morinaga cuando era obvio que lo que hizo lo hizo por su familia, pero quería hacerle ver que estuvo mal en actuar por su cuenta.

Morinaga dejando de lado la charola de comida se levantó y se encamino hacía Souichi, el cual lo miro extrañado por su repentino comportamiento, luego le tomo el rostro con una de sus manos acariciándosela suavemente, el peligris sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos ante el agradable contacto, después los abrió ruborizándose, de repente tenía la cara de Morinaga tan cerca que ponía respirar el aliento del contrario, ante los escasos centímetros que los separaba Souichi esperaba impaciente que por fin se unieran sus labios, viendo que el ojiverde no continuo él se acercó para terminar con esa distancia tan pequeña pero al mismo tiempo le parecía inmensa, se besaron de una manera tan calmada pero fueron intensificando el beso poco a poco, se devoraban los labios mutuamente, después de unos momentos el ojiverde tenía su lengua dentro de la boca del contrario saboreándola, y recorriendo esa cavidad tan conocida pero tan exquisita y tentadora, Morinaga hizo retroceder a Souichi a la cama hasta que cayó sobre esta, Morinaga se posiciono sobre él y continuo con el beso.

**-Morinaga…nnm, aah dijistes… que tenías que bañarte-**trataba de articular palabra y de poner sus pensamientos en orden, porque si no, sabía que terminaría haciendo cosas indebidas para esas horas de la mañana.

**-Solo un poco más-**Decía mientras trasladaba sus besos al cuello del peligris, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados, a punto de caer en el placer que esos momentos era lo menos que quería pues al ser tan temprano corrían el riesgo de que Kanako-chan entrará o Matsuda-san lo necesitará para algo y fuera a buscarlo.

Morinaga lamía el cuello de Tatsumi con gula y olfateaba al mismo tiempo el característico olor del peligris, que comenzaba a retorcerse debajo de él**-Vamos nnm Morinaga… n..no es el momento ahora aah-** trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón ya que sabía que si hablaban de fuerza el saldría perdiendo contra el peliazul. Mientras decía esto Morinaga ya tenía las manos dentro de la camisa del ojimiel y acaricio suavemente las tetillas de este haciéndolo gemir alto, esto lo avergonzó e hizo que le salieran fuerzas que no sabía que tenía para detener al ojiverde. **–Morinaga dije que te fueras a bañar si ya terminaste con tu desayuno y regresa a la cama de inmediato, yo voy a seguir con los quehaceres así que más te vale que hagas lo que te ordeno, volveré en unos momentos a verificar que lo hayas hecho-** le dijo para apartarse del lado del peliazul y salir con la bandeja en las manos rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a Morinaga decepcionado por el poco avance que tuvo pero en cierta forma lo agradecía, pues por unos momentos pudo sentir el calor tan único del peligris entre sus brazos, suspiro para luego levantarse de la cama y tomar una toalla e irse al baño a tomar un ducha de una vez, bajo el agua de la regadera Morinaga lavaba su esbelto y perfecto cuerpo con esmero pues llevaba varios días sin bañarse, tomo el tallador y como pudo se lo paso por la espalda tratando de alcanzar la mayor parte que pudiera pues con el sudor la sentía un poco desagradable, pero a penas paso el tallador por encima de las heridas le dolió demasiado, haciendo que le saliera un pequeño grito que trato de acallar para no ser escuchado en la parte de afuera, al parecer ahora que los analgésicos no hacían efecto sobre él el dolor había regresado, pero no se permitiría demostrarlo ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en cama, poco a poco el dolor iba a desaparecer solo tendría que acostumbrarse a él por el tiempo que quedara.

Su baño tardo más de lo usual debido a la dificultad de moverse pues cada uno de los movimientos le ocasionaba dolor aunque no fuera insoportable si era fuerte, se envolvió en la toalla y seco su cuerpo, volvió a ponerse la ropa que anteriormente había usado para remplazar a su pijama, se lavó los dientes, seco su cabello y salió del baño encontrándose a Souichi a un lado de la puerta esperando a que saliera.

**-Tardaste demasiado, por lo general en menos de 10 min te duchas-** Decía el pelilargo con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y recargado en la pared, miraba al frente sin dirigirle la mirada a Morinaga y el rostro serio.

**-Tiene razón, como ya llevaba varios días sin bañarme, la verdad quería alargar mi tiempo en la ducha intencionalmente ya que me pareció bastante agradable y relajante-**Decía mientras sonreía lo menos que quería era preocupar a Souichi y que este no lo dejara levantarse de la cama

Souichi volteo a verlo de reojo no creyendo del todo la historia que le daba pues debido al quejido que había escuchado desde el baño, decidió quedarse ahí por si Morinaga necesitaba ayuda.**-Como sea te tengo que aplicar medicina en la herida y volvértela a vendar, así que date prisa.-** Se adelantó caminando hacía la habitación de Morinaga que ahora más bien podría decir que a su habitación también de cierta forma ya que su cuarto le pertenecía su hermana y tía. El peliazul le siguió de cerca, una vez en la habitación se dispuso a cambiar las sábanas de la cama, mismas que le fueron arrebatadas por el ojimiel y procedió a cambiarlas.

**-Vamos Sempai al menos puedo hacer esto-**Decía Morinaga al ver que no le permitiría hacer ningún labor físico.

**-No te quejes y recuéstate, que sabes muy bien que la paciencia no es lo mío.**-Decía para comenzar a abrir el botiquín que tenía a su lado, mientras Morinaga suspiraba y se recostaba boca abajo con el torso desnudo.

-**Mmm se pusieron nuevamente rojas las heridas, bueno más rojas de lo que ya estaban**- Dijo y comenzaba con su labor pasando unas gasas con agua desinfectante sobre estas**-… Oe Morinaga se puede saber porque tienes el cuerpo tan frío-** Se detuvo al percatarse que el cuerpo del ojiverde estaba helado, cosa anormal si acabas de tomar una ducha, pero algo muy normal si lo hiciste con agua fría.

**-Sempai no me puedo darme el lujo de bañarme con agua caliente, no sabemos que tanto tiempo nos dure el gas, tenemos que minimizar el uso de este, podemos usarlo para cocinar que es más importante… aaah pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes deban hacer lo mismo entre menos seamos los que usamos el agua caliente mayor será la duración del gas no cree.** No era su intención de que se diera cuenta de que se había bañado con agua fría, pero al final tuvo que darle sus razones.

**-…-** El pelilargo se quedó pasmado con las palabras de morinaga, como era posible que siempre pensará en todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle jamás era pasado en alto por su compañero, en verdad se preguntaba qué haría sin él, lo más probable es que a estas alturas ya estuviera muerto, o peor aún su familia lo estaría, ya que él fue quien ideo una forma de distraer a los salvajes que atacaban la casa de su tía el día en que fueron a por ellas, él fue quien le dijo como debían de andar por la calle, él fue quien pensó en las pocas provisiones que habría para los cuatro en el apartamento, lo de las medicinas, lo de hacer los inventarios de suministros, todo, absolutamente todo era pensado por el más joven, con mente fría y calculadora.

**-Y por qué tienes que ser tú el que se sacrifica, estas débil y tus defensas son bajas, además duraste más de lo normal bañándote, terminarás resfriándote o desarrollando pulmonía… Q…Que es lo que tengo que hacer… dímelo…DIMELO**-grito de frustración, Morinaga era el que estaba en cama, y cuando al fin sentía que podía devolverle algo por los sacrificios que hacía Morinaga por su familia y por él, otra vez este le tomaba la delantera y peor aún en un estado deplorable, siempre pensando en ellos, siempre tratando de cargar lo peor para que ellos no tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo.**-Morinaga es mi responsabilidad cuidar de mi familia, no tienes por qué tener que hacer esto tú, por favor déjame llevar esta carga a mí también, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer con gusto estaré a tu lado para salir adelante, no me importa un poco de sufrimiento por el bienestar de mi familia, pero no lo hagas tu solo. **Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a temblar, ya no sabía que más hacer el peliazul estaba siempre a un paso adelante, y el hecho de que no compartiera con el los problemas evidentes que él no lograba ver, lo hacía que el los tomará ocultándole las cosas y soportándolo solo.

Morinaga se sorprendió por la forma en que lo tomó el pelilargo, pues aunque fuera un poco duro bañarse con agua fría en estos tiempos de invierno, el jamás lo miró como un sacrificio, se levantó de la cama y lo miro detenidamente, el ojimiel no dejaba de temblar mientras agachaba la mirada y su cabello la cubría, sin demorarse más tiempo Morinaga tomó a Souichi entre sus brazos y lo apretó junto a él fuertemente**-No me parece a mí ningún sacrificio y jamás va ser doloroso si sabes que las personas que quieres están bien por tus acciones, pero si quieres compartir conmigo la "carga" que mencionas no hay problema, así que no te sientas mal… pero sabes tú eres parte de esas personas a quien quiero proteger, no te parece ilógico que vayas junto conmigo cuando en realidad quiero apartarte de todo esto.** Morinaga quería hacerle ver su punto de vista, quería que entendiera que la mayor parte de sus acciones eran por él y para él, claro que también protegería con su vida a Kanako-chan y Matsuda-san, pero era para compartir la carga que Souichi llevaba en su espalda de mantener a salvo a sus personas queridas sin contar el hecho que para él ellos eran su familia.

**-No soy un niño que necesitan que lo protejan o lo aparten, al igual que tú soy un adulto y puedo tomar también responsabilidades... hablas de querer proteger y alejar de los problemas a las personas que quieres, que hay de mí? Como crees que me siento el ver que tú, una persona querida por mí está en constante sufrimiento, como crees que me siento en estos momentos, tan impotente, tan enojado conmigo mismo-** De la nada comenzó a llorar y a sollozar abrazándose más fuerte al cuerpo de Morinaga** –No me alejes de ti por favor, cada día te siento más distante, tus pensamientos más reservados e imposibles de leer para mí, te necesito Morinaga.** Al parecer todos los problemas que habían estado enfrentado dejo a Souichi bastante devastado pues decía en estos momentos sus sentimientos sin pena alguna o esfuerzo. Morinaga escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Souichi, lo apretó un poco más y le susurró al oído

**-Estoy aquí para ti mi amado jamás me alejare mi hermoso Souichi-** Después de decir esto inclino un poco a Souichi sobre su regazo y lo beso, de una forma calmada, quería transmitirle calma y tranquilidad, después de unos segundos de estar intercambiando pequeños besos, el peligris subió el tono haciéndolos más apasionados tomo el rostro de morinaga con ambas manos e introdujo su lengua en la boca del peliazul que un poco sorprendido se dejó llevar por el apasionado beso, después de eso Souichi se levantó poco a poco sin despegar los labios de los de Morinaga y se puso sobre morinaga con las rodillas a ambos lados de las piernas del peliazul, y sus manos se perdían en el cabello del ojiverde, Morinaga gimió cuando Souichi jalo su cabello hacía atrás, y continuaba con el beso.

-**Aah sempai… nmm, sempai-** El hecho de que Souichi llevará el control de la situación lo excitaba demasiado, a tal grado que ya estaba duro, y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del mayor por debajo de la camisa, sin más preámbulos le saco la camisa de forma rápida, quería sentir su piel junto a la suya, el pelilargo se despegó unos momentos para ver el rostro de su compañero, el cual esta sonrojado y con los ojos entrecerrados con un poco de saliva recorriéndolo desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla.

Sin duda le agradaba saber que era él el que ponía al peliazul en ese estado, sin perder más tiempo bajo sus labios hasta el cuello del ojiverde y comenzó a besar y dar pequeñas mordidas dejando marcas a su paso, de forma inconscientemente se sentó sobre Morinaga y comenzó a restregar sus miembros por encima de la ropa que al parecer en los dos ya se encontraban bastantes necesitados de atención, ante tal acción los dos no pudieron evitar gemidos de placer, el hecho de llevar más de dos meses sin hacerlo y que Souichi fuera el que estuviera haciendo todo eso hacia poner a Morinaga al cien. En cuanto a Souichi estaba más que perdido en su labor, cuando tenía sexo con Morinaga, lo que solía escuchar por parte del peliazul era la respiración acelerada y uno que otro gemido, pero ahora tal parecía que lo único que podía hacer el ojiverde era gemir, eso sin duda excitaba a Souichi, pues no era algo muy común en su compañero así que dejándose llevar por el momento volvió su boca a la boca de Morinaga y comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón del peliazul, con las manos temblorosas debido a la excitación y la urgencia de hacerlo, al percatarse de que tenía dificultades para desabotonarlo, el peliazul le ayudo con su labor y procedió a desabotonar el pantalón contrarío, sin poder contenerse más giro el cuerpo y dejo a Souichi debajo de él recostado en la cama, ante tal acción salió un quejido de dolor más alto de que hubiera querido, el peligris se asustó tratando de levantarse de inmediato pero Morinaga se lo impidió poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y comenzándolo besar nuevamente.

**-Estoy bien, no es nada-** Decía entre el beso

**-Pe…Pero-**No podía hablar debido a los continuos ataques a sus labios por parte del ojiverde.

**-No es nada-**Dijo nuevamente mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba por dentro de los pantalones de su compañero saco su miembro y comenzó a mastúrbalo lentamente, sacándole gemidos al peligris que morían en la boca del ojiverde.

-**Mmn… aah, Mori… aah Morinaga-** Gemía mientras el peliazul cambiaba el rumbo de sus labios a las tetillas del peligris, ante el placer no contenido comenzó a gemir más y más alto, por lo que Morinaga con la otra mano desocupada tapo la boca del peligris.

**-Lo siento mi amor, aunque ame tus gemidos más que nada no podemos darnos el lujo de que nos escuche tu tía o tu hermana, no estás de acuerdo.** Sin decir más llevo su boca a hacia el miembro completamente duro de Soucihi.

**-Aaaaaah… mmmmmnnng-**Salían gemidos contenidos por la mano de Morinaga pues el ojiverde lamió un poco la punta del pene de Souichi, para luego empezar a dar pequeñas lamidas a lo largo del miembro que palpitaba por algo más de atención.

**-Arg… más Morinaga, más-** Decía Souichi de manera apenas entendible debido a la mano que lo hacía enmudecer. Escuchando las suplicas de su amante Morinaga procedió a meter el miembro en su boca y comenzando un vaivén lento, ante esto souichi arqueo su espalda y de sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas de placer, de manera inconsciente comenzó a mover su cadera con su miembro dentro de la boca del ojiverde, luego tomo su cabeza con una de sus manos para aumentar el ritmo ya que el peliazul lo estaba torturando con un placentero pero lento vaivén, Morinaga se quedó quieto dejando que el peligris marcará el ritmo, después de unos minutos de continuo movimiento se vino en su boca, el cual trago toda la esencia de su amado sin pensarlo.

**-Aaah…aah- **Con la respiración entre cortada y su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente, souichi se cubrió la cara con sus manos, no podía creer lo que había hecho, jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado hacer algo tan vergonzoso como eso, quería desaparecer en esos instantes, Morinaga al ver lo rojo que se encontraba el rostro del pelilargo y el hecho de que se cubriera el rostro sabía que estaba avergonzado por lo que había hecho, así que tomo las manos de Souichi y las puso sobre su cabeza mientras él las sujetaba con una de sus manos-

**-Souichi abre los ojos-**Decía al ver que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados

**-No, no y no-** Se sentía estúpido por lo que acaba de hacer y el ver a Morinaga de frente sabía que se sentiría peor.

Morinaga beso su cuello, luego lamió su oreja, haciéndolo estremecer **-Ábrelos - **Sonó más bien como una orden y no una petición, por lo que Souichi abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con un rostro que le sonreía tiernamente y con una de sus manos le acariciaba la cara.

**-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte mi amado, solo estamos tú y yo y nadie más así que por favor no dudes en satisfacer tu cuerpo y hacer lo que deseas-** Dijo para empezar a besarlo y hacer que cerrara nuevamente los ojos y tranquilizar su conciencia, en verdad que ese hombre siempre sabía que decir y sabía cómo tranquilizarlo. Pero esto no duro mucho ya que Morinaga mientras lo besaba una de sus manos se aventuró a su trasero y comenzó a jugar con la entrada del pelilargo simulando envestidas con sus dedos pero sin llegar a penetrarlo.

**-Vas a dejar de jugar… o que idiota, hazlo de una vez-** Decía souichi con el rostro sumamente rojo, pues su miembro comenzaba a despertar nuevamente y los juegos de Morinaga solo lo torturaban haciéndolo desear más.

**-Sempai ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos puedo lastimarlo si lo hago de manera rápida-** Decía Morinaga excusándose cuando en verdad quería que souichi le dijera que se lo hiciera como momentos atrás lo había hecho-

**-Déjate de tonterías y hazlo de una vez-** No le gustaba hablar mucho durante el sexo y menos decir que se lo hiciera pero hoy estaba más deseoso que nunca y Morinaga solo lo estaba haciendo enloquecer con sus preámbulos.

Sin más comentarios Morinaga metió dos dedos de golpe a la entrada de Souichi, haciendo que este se quedará sin aliento, sin duda dolía pero el placer que le dada era igual de intenso que el dolor, era una combinación exquisita, Morinaga comenzó a meter y a sacar sus dedos lentamente y souichi se puso a gemir sin duda alguna esto era realmente placentero, en eso morinaga dio con el punto exacto que hizo que Souichi arqueará la espalda, gracias a que había cubierto su boca con sus dos manos los gemidos del peligris no llegaron más allá de los oídos de Morinaga, después de continuar con el mismo movimiento durante unos minutos, Morinaga saco sus dedos y tomo las piernas de souichi, les dio un beso y las llevo a lo alto de su brazos mientras él se acomodaba entre sus piernas, todo siendo seguido por la vista deseosa de Souichi, pues lo que se avecinaba iba ser por mucho más intenso. Sin perder más tiempo Morinaga penetro a Souichi de una sola estocada dejando a este sin aliento y echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

**-Lo… siento… fue demasiado pronto?** Preguntaba el ojiverde entrecortadamente, pues la entrada de Souichi succionaba su miembro de forma sublime y lo estrujaba haciéndolo querer permanecer así más tiempo, pero si era demasiado para el ojimiel lo sacaría de inmediato. Ante la pregunta Souichi se cubría la boca con sus manos y negaba con la cabeza.

**-Es solo… solo que se siente… aaah aah mng… se siente demasiado bien**-Decía mientras se descubría un poco la boca pues sabía que no podría controlar sus gemidos y tendría que acallarlos con su mano. Ante lo dicho Morinaga comenzó a moverse lentamente de adentro a hacía a fuera, mientras la entrada de Souichi se contraía momentos sacándole a él también pequeños gemidos.

Se Inclinó un poco aun sosteniendo las piernas de souichi y comenzó a gemir un poco más mientras aumentaba el ritmo en sus caderas, souichi lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y sus manos sujetando fuertemente su boca.

**-Bésame-** Decía morinaga entre suspiros

Souichi aparto las manos de su boca haciendo audibles sus gemidos y se acercó a Morinaga enredando sus manos en el cuello del ojiverde, atrayéndolo un poco más a él y lo beso acallando sus gemidos y los de su compañero el cual aprovecho el hecho de que ambos estaban mudos gracias al beso e hizo más fuertes y profundas las embestidas, Souichi sin poder soportarlo más se despegó de Morinaga y comenzó a gemir.

**Aaa…aaah.. mng….aaa Morinaga….Morinaga-**repetía el nombre de su compañero una y otra vez tratando de mantener su voz lo más bajo posible.**-Más, más por favor, más.** Decía Souichi pues estaba demasiado perdido en el placer para saber qué era lo que decía.

Morinaga soltó una de las piernas de Souichi y la otra la subió a su hombro ante el repentino movimiento el otro no pudo acallar un audible gemido que escapo de lo más profundo de su garganta. Se cubrió la boca nuevamente con sus manos y el peliazul continuo con las estocadas que se había hechos más profundas y violentas, después de un par de embestidas Morinaga salió por completo de Souichi de manera rápida ocasionándole que dejara escapar un pequeño grito de dolor e inconformidad al mismo tiempo al peligris. Pero no duro mucho ya que el ojiverde lo tomo de la cadera y lo volteo boca abajo y lo volvió a penetrar, pero esta vez lo hizo de una manera lenta y tortuosa, entraba y salía por completo del cuerpo de Souichi una y otra vez de forma lenta, Souichi no podía controlarse lo estaba torturando de una forma exquisita, no lograba recordar cuando fue la última vez que había disfrutado tanto del sexo con el peliazul. Sabía muy bien que el peliazul era un experto en este campo, pero no había imaginado a que grado, ahora lo estaba comprobando.

Sin postergar más el placer Morinaga entro de una sola estocada y comenzó con un ritmo acelerado y violento haciendo a Souichi cada vez más difícil mantener su voz entre esas paredes.

**-Solo un poco más… un poco más-** Decía morinaga sintiendo que pronto se vendría, dio un par de estocadas más y se vino dentro del pelilargo, mientras su compañero lo hacía sobre las sábanas recién cambiadas.

Morinaga sin más se desplomo encima de su compañero sin salir de él, luego se inclinó un poco hacía un lado viendo a Souichi tratando de recuperar la respiración sudoroso y el cabello pegado a su rostro, el peliazul tomo unos mechones de la cara del ojimiel y los llevo a la parte trasera de su oreja, luego beso su hombro y así continuo hasta acercarse a su cara, Souichi levanto el rostro y le correspondió el beso en la boca, luego Morinaga salió poco a poco de él, Souichi hizo un gesto de dolor e incomodidad, el peliazul se posiciono a un costado de este, tomo las sábanas y cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos, acarició de nueva cuenta el rostro de Souichi, y sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar poco a poco hasta irse quedando dormido.

**-Quédate un momento más a mí lado… por favor-**Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

**-Como siempre exigiéndote de más que idiota más grande-** ahora fue el quien acarició su rostro, le dio un beso en la frente, se levantó de la cama con dificultad, pues las piernas le temblaban, puso el seguro en la puerta, ya era demasiado tarde pero no quería que Matsuda-san o Kanako se llevarán el susto de su vida encontrándolos a los dos desnudos en la cama, volvió a la cama y se dispuso a dormir aun lado del más joven.

**-Te amo Morinaga.** Y siguiendo el ejemplo del ojiverde se quedó dormido pues la actividad anterior enserio que lo había dejado agotado.


	5. Quiero conocer tu pasado

**Gracias a quienes han leído mi historia, por favor recuerden que estoy abierta a recibir quejas, sugerencias y felicitaciones, esperando que les allá agradado los capítulos anteriores les dejo uno nuevo.**

**Quiero conocer tu pasado, Quiero Conocerte a ti**

**-Sou-kun, Sou-kun**-Escuchaba que Matsuda-san lo llamaba, así de poco fue abriendo los ojos tratando de enfocar su mente y su visión, alcanzo los lentes que se encontraban en la mesa a un lado de la cama y terminó por despertarse.

**Sou-kun, estas despierto? ** Insistía la voz de su tía junto a la puerta.

**-Aaa que sucede Matsuda-san-** Respondió aun acostado pues no tenía muchas fuerzas para levantarse sin contar el hecho de que aún continuaba desnudo a un costado de su amante que al igual que el solo contaba con una sábana para cubrir sus cuerpos, el parecía profundamente dormido, después de todo se exigió más de lo que su cuerpo en esos momentos podía soportar.

**-Bueno quería decirte que el desayuno ya está listo, y también tenemos la lista del inventario de provisiones, es algo tarde y ustedes dos deben de comer, desde ayer no han comido nada-**Decía la señora a través de la puerta-**Dejare la comida lista sobre la mesa para que se lo lleves a Morinaga-kun-**

**¿Qué desde ayer?** A caso había dormido todo el día anterior, hasta la mañana siguiente, miro de forma rápida el reloj y puedo darse cuenta que era medio día, Aag no solo había dormido toda la noche si no un día completo, Como era esto posible. Bueno en cierta forma tenía lógica pues durante esta última semana no había dormido bien cuidando de Morinaga y después de haber llevado a cabo esa fatigosa actividad terminó por consumir la poca energía que tenía en el cuerpo.

Poco a poco se fue levantando de la cama tomo su ropa interior que estaba en el suelo, su pantalón y camisa que están por todas partes y se vistió de forma rápida, salió del cuarto con una toalla en mano para meterse a bañar.

**-Buenas tardes, Matsuda-san, Kanako-**Decía Souichi saludando a su tía y a su hermana que se encontraban en la mesa con unos libros, al parecer Kanako había tomado los libros que se encontraban en la sala para no aburrirse, aunque creía imposible que los entendiera, ya que eran libros que usaba para guiarse en algunos de sus apuntes de los experimentos que llevaba a cabo durante su maestría en la universidad. Mientras Matsuda-san revisaba por igual unos libros de Morinaga, eran algunos libros de autores reconocidos la mayoría eran novelas que le gustaban al peliazul, le encontraba más sentido que leyeran eso a que perdieran el tiempo en algo que no entenderían y solo las terminara aburriendo más de lo que ya estaban.

-**Niisan buenas tardes, no crees que es demasiado tarde para levantarse, sin contar el hecho que ayer se durmieron bastante temprano, Niisan si sigues así te vas a convertir en un holgazán-** Decía su hermana sin despegar los ojos del libro que traía en sus manos, al parecer lo encontraba bastante interesante, pues pasaba las hojas y se tenía en partes que consideraba importantes.

**-No le hagas caso Sou-kun al parecer tienes mejor cara así que es bueno que descanses como es debido, últimamente te mirabas muy fatigado y pálido hoy se te ve mejor aspecto, pero no olviden su alimentación también es importante ok.**

-**Gracias Matsuda-san, lamento haberla dejado ayer con todos los labores, pero me quede dormido sin darme cuenta, le voy a llevar a Morinaga su comida y yo tomaré una ducha, una vez que salga le ayudaré a checar la lista de víveres-** Le comento para tomar la bandeja de comida y retirarse nuevamente al cuarto de Morinaga.

**-Si claro se durmió sin darse cuenta, se durmió de tan cansado que terminó después de haber tenido sexo con Morinaga-san-** Dijo la pequeña despegando la vista del libro y mirando hacía el pasillo por donde desapareció su hermano mayor, después de eso dio una pequeña carcajada. Seguro que su niisan pensaba que no los había escuchado pero por más ruido que intento hacer la señora para que la niña no escuchara este tipo de cosas al parecer fue imposible.

**-Kana-chan Shhh, te prohíbo que uses ese lenguaje y recrimines a tu hermano mayor, los adultos a veces necesitan tener otro tipo de actividades, deja que Sou-kun se encargue de sus cosas y tú no te metas donde no te han llamado, ese no es el comportamiento de una dama y mucho menos el de una de tu edad, me has entendido- **La señora no sabía que su sobrino tuviera este tipo de relación con su compañero de cuarto pero era algo que ella no iba a juzgar después de todo se conocían desde hace años y siempre se procuraban el uno al otro, por lo cual ella no miraba nada de malo que hicieran ese tipo de cosas, lo que si le preocupaba era que la pequeña los escuchara y se lo fuera echar en cara a su hermano, ya que si no lo había dicho era porque no quería que ellas se enteraran y además ellas eran las intrusas que habían llegado a invadir su intimidad, así que trataría que lo menos posible afectará su estadía en la relación que los dos hombres llevaban, si algún día querían decírselo ella estaría feliz de recibir a Morinaga-kun en la familia.

Kanako al ver la forma en que sobrellevaba la relación de su hermano le dejo un poco sorprendida bueno ella ya sabía desde hace tiempo lo que había entre los dos por eso no le pareció extraño lo que escucho el día anterior, pero en cierta forma quería ver la reacción que tendría su tía ante esta situación, ella estaba dispuesta abogar por su hermano y el querido de Morinaga-san, pero al parecer estaba equivocaba al pensar que Matsuda-san reaccionaría de forma escandalosa o asustada. Bueno fuera como fuese le alegraba que las cosas estuvieran bien, pues tenían que vivir bajo el mismo techo y el que hubiera fricciones entre ellos iba a resultar difícil de sobrellevar su sobrevivencia.

**-Ya no te preocupes tía, Morinaga-kun lo apreció mucho así que no diría algo que lo incomodará- **Le dijo para tranquilizar a su tía la cual parecía pensar que Kanako todavía era una niña que creía en la cigüeña que trae a los bebes.

Mientras tanto Souichi en la habitación trataba de despertar a Morinaga**- Oe Morinaga, tu idiota es mejor que te despiertes de una vez o mi puño hará que reacciones-**Decía Souichi pues no lograba despertar al peliazul y ya llevaba tres veces que lo llamaba.

**-Aaa Sempai, buenos días-** Morinaga abría lentamente los ojos tratando de enfocar su vista para mirar mejor.

**-Serán buenas tardes, ya es medio día así que levántate a comer de una vez y darte un baño, ahorita que el agua esta tibia gracias al sol, no desperdiciemos el tiempo o se enfriara debido a que la temperatura baja más rápido en el trascurso de la tarde debido a la temporada en la que nos encontramos, yo entrare primero a tomar una ducha, mientras tu almuerzas, después de que yo salga vas a entrar tú y yo almorzaré, escuchaste, así que no pierdas más tiempo y levántate de una buena vez.** Le explicaba Souichi, ya que él también iba a tomar las mismas medidas que tomaba Morinaga para ahorrar víveres y consumos.

-**Está bien, entonces adelántese sempai enseguida entrare yo-**Ante lo dicho Souichi salió de la habitación y Morinaga espero a que este saliera del cuarto para tratar de levantarse, el dolor después de lo que hizo el día anterior había acrecentado, al parecer fue demasiado ejercicio para un cuerpo que estaba en recuperación, como pudo se levantó y comenzó a comer, termino y tomo la ración de Souichi y la coloco en la bandeja sobre la mesa, tomo su ropa y la coloco sobre una silla pues aún continuaba limpia ayer no la uso por más de unos minutos, así que se puso los bóxer y su pijama, después de todo ya estaba sucia y solo la usaría para entrar al baño.

Cambió las sábanas de la cama todo esto le ocasionaba dolor pero en cierta forma lo tomaba como entrenamiento para acostumbrarse a él y no reflejarlo en su cara a la hora de que se encontrara frente a Souichi o su familia. Una vez terminado esto continuó dándole unos ajustes a la habitación para que por fin estuviera limpia tomo los dos conjuntos de sábanas que había quitado de la cama y lo metió al cesto de ropa, una vez que souichi entrara al cuarto el aprovecharía para entrar al cuarto de lavado y lavarlas, tendría que usar el lavadero ya que la electricidad hacía poco más de un mes que había dejado de funcionar.

Una vez que Souichi entro al cuarto se encontró con todo limpio por lo que miro de mala manera a Morinaga, este solo le sonrió con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

**-Antes que se moleste Sempai, habíamos quedado que solo por el día de ayer permanecería en la cama. **Se defendía Morinaga al sentir que una avalancha de regaños se avecinaba

**-Sí, pero en cuanto a las labores físicas si mal no recuerdo dije que ni lo soñaras, no es verdad. **Contratacaba Souichi que tal parecía que Morinaga le estaba tomando el pelo. Él era consciente de que estaba miento con respecto a su condición prueba de ello estuvo el hecho de que se quejará en el baño mientras se duchaba el día anterior y se hubiera demorado más de lo normal cuando en realidad se estaba bañando con agua helada, y mientras hacían "eso" tras un movimiento brusco Morinaga no pudo ocultar su dolor que aún tenía presente.

**-En serio no tiene de que preocuparse, me siento mejor, y como toda herida con el tiempo mejorara,** **ahora iré a bañarme, su comida está en la mesa de noche, sacaré de una vez la ropa sucia y luego nos reuniremos con los demás en la sala que le parece, sería bueno sentarnos un momento todos juntos a charlar.** Decía Morinaga con su típica sonrisa en la cara. Ante su rostro Souichi se rindió y prefirió seguirle la corriente y no generar más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Morinaga salió del cuarto con rumbo al lavadero, al pasar por la sala saludo a Matsuda-san y a Kanako las cuales les devolvieron el saludo muy afectuosamente y parecían entretenidas con un par de libros, agradeció por la comida y continuo con su camino hacia el cuarto de lavado. Se apresuró a lavar las sábanas de forma rápida y las extendió para que se secaran.

Regresó al baño y tomo su ducha, en verdad le estaba doliendo la espalda pero el agua fría le hacía desviar sus pensamientos un poco ya que tenía que admitir que no gozaba mucho de un baño helado, pero bueno todo esto era por el bienestar de los demás. Una vez que termino se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura y procedió a vestirse, volvió al cuarto con Souichi y lo encontró comiendo los últimos bocados de su comida.

**-Sempai, le parece bien si acompañamos a Kanako-chan y a Matsuda-san a la mesa, tal parece que se están entreteniendo con unos libros, tal vez nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo y relajarnos un momento-** le decía con una sonrisa en el rostro, Souichi se le quedo viendo unos momentos y asintió ante la propuesta hecha, en verdad estaba estresado últimamente, el miedo de perder a Morinaga seguía presente en sus pensamientos, por lo cual desviarlos a otro tema no estaría de más además el verlo sonreír le hacía sentirse mucho mejor, le recordaba los tiempos en lo que todo estaba bien y siempre tenía a su empalagoso Kohai detrás de él con una sonrisa en su cara.

Al salir a la sala fueron recibidos con una sonrisa.

**-Mira Niisan los libros de Morinaga-san son muy interesantes, tiene todo tipo de novelas no creí que le gustarán tanto estos autores e incluso tiene autores americanos, algunos libros de historias europeas, jamás conocí esta faceta de Morinaga-san en verdad estoy sorprendida.** Decía Kanako embelesada con los libros del ojiverde mientras los libros de Souichi yacían en la mesa amontonados, solo le fueron de interés durante unos minutos los suficientes para terminar aburriéndola y tomar los libros que Matsuda-san estaba tan concentrada leyendo.

**-Je jeje bueno Kanako-chan muchos de los libros son regalos de conocidos y amigos que me han dado a lo largo de estos años, la mayoría de ellos son libros que en verdad me gustan y bueno otros los he pedido a través de internet y me llegan semanas después por correo, algunos en verdad valen la pena leerlos, así que espero que también a ustedes les agraden.** Hablaba el joven peliazul tratando de explicar la recopilación tan variada que tenía en su librería.

Y ahí estaba otra vez otros de los gustos y aficiones que desconocía por completo de Morinaga, cada vez que descubría algo del peliazul se sorprendía por el hecho de no saber algo tan simple, como sus gustos de comida, de lectura o incluso pasatiempos. Era cierto que últimamente sabia muchas cosas de él pero le hacía enfadar que Morinaga lo conociera al derecho y al revés y que él a pesar de tener 8 años de conocerlo a penas y sabía apenas unas coas y la mayoría de las ocasiones era porque se las comentaba a otra persona o él se lo decía porque surgía la plática ocasional, como era posible que fuera tan desinteresado que no conocía lo más simple de Morinaga-**No sabía qué tipo de lectura te gustaba, así que incluso tienes libros de autores americanos, ¿sabes leer en inglés?-**preguntaba Souichi mientras tomaba uno de los libros que segundos atrás Kanako había tomado entre sus manos y se lo presumía.

**-Sí, se un poco leerlo y hablarlo, mis padres fueron muy estrictos con la educación que nos dieron a mi hermano y a mí así que cuando éramos niños teníamos clases privadas y nos enviaron 3 años a Estados Unidos con unos parientes como parte de la formación, ellos en verdad eran muy inflexibles cuando se trataban de los estudios, sobre todo papá por lo que no tuvimos más opción que aprenderlo para no decepcionarlo.** Morinaga se rascaba la cabeza mientras explicaba, no le agradaba hablar sobre su familia y mucho menos sobre su niñez, así que le fue incomodo decir todo aquello, Souichi al percatarse de esto prefirió no preguntar más aunque quería preguntarle por qué jamás se lo había dicho, bueno el jamás pregunto pero aun así Morinaga casi siempre desviaba los temas de conversación cuando empezaban a hablar sobre él le parecía injusto que no le permitiera saber más sobre él, era como tener un muro impenetrable en frente que le impedía ver aquello que complementaba por completo al ser que en esos momentos amaba, de esta manera nunca terminaría por conocer por completo si Morinaga seguía evadiendo los temas que trataban sobre su persona.

Al saber que Morinaga se sentiría incomodo decir algo más sobre todo porque tenía la mirada de admiración de Kanako fija en él y la atención de Matsuda-san le tomo del brazo se disculpó con los presentes y lo jalo nuevamente a la habitación del peliazul de la cual no tenían ni cinco minutos de haber salido.

**-¿Vivistes en Estados Unidos?, ¿hablas inglés?, SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE YO NO SABIA NADA DE ESO.** Souichi arrojo a Morinaga dentro del cuarto y cerró de un fuerte golpe la puerta, no quería asustar a su tía, pero no podía contener su coraje y necesitaba dejarlo salir o terminaría golpeando a Morinaga aunque era tonto que castigará al ojiverde por algo como desconocer el pasado de su amante por alguna razón estaba colérico y quería explicaciones.

Mientras tanto Morinaga lo miraba sin entender la razón de su furia, que tenía de maravilloso esas dos cosas bueno el hermano del pelilargo vivía en E.U.A , el mismo Souichi había viajado a América como parte de sus investigaciones así que no sabía la razón de exaltación y enojo del peligris.

**-Eh… Sempai, a que vienen esas preguntas tan repentinas sobre algo tan irrelevante en estos momentos-** Decía mientras trataba de contener a Souichi el cual ya estaba bastante alterado y comenzaba a respirar pesadamente, su frente estaba arrugada debido a que tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido y de su cuerpo emanaba una obscura aura, la cual incremento ante la respuesta recibida del ojiverde. Morinaga se arrepintió de inmediato por lo que dijo sin saber si dijo algo malo trato de disculparse.

**-IRRELEVANTE?... TE PARECE POCO QUE YO, TU SUPUESTA PAREJA NO SEPA NADA DE ESTO… Morinaga llevo ocho años conociéndote y lo único que se de ti es que viviste en Fukuoka que no te llevas bien con tus padres y lo sucedido sobre el malnacido de Masaki…bu..bueno también un poco sobre tu estilo de vida después de eso, pe..pero nada más y todo esto fue debido a que se dio la oportunidad de conocer a tu hermano sino estoy seguro que también me lo hubieras ocultado, maldita sea Morinaga porque no permites que te conozca, que no soy tu maldita pareja, no se supone que tengo derecho. **Souichi estaba enfadado en verdad entre más conocía a Morinaga más se daba cuenta de que sabía muy poco sobre él, lo frustraba, aunque siempre le decía que lo amaba y estuviera sobre el pelilargo, cuando se trataba de Morinaga este evadía y se alejaba, Souichi sentía que se le escaba de las manos temía que algún día solo se convirtieran en solo conocidos debido al distanciamiento del más joven. En el pasado hubiera querido más que nada que solo fueran amigos pero ahora le daba pavor el perder al peliazul y tal parecía que esto era una posibilidad real.

Mientras tanto Morinaga no sabía que decir en primer lugar porque Souichi estaba mostrando un claro interés en él y no estaba tartamudeando, evitando su mirada o sonrojado, el coraje hacía que se olvidará de eso y por lo que estaba mostrando se encontraba bastante enojado para haber mencionado que ellos eran una pareja cosa que Morinaga no había podido sacar de los labios de souichi ni siquiera en estos tres años que llevaban de relación. Y segundo porque en parte él era consciente de que él no hablaba mucho sobre sí mismo y estaba lastimando a Souichi por eso. Después de unos segundos de silencio por los dos Souichi hizo reaccionar a Morinaga el cual se encontraba pasmado sin moverse en el centro de la habitación mirando al pelilargo.

**-Vas a responder si o no?** Souichi tuvo que romper el prolongado silencio que se formó después de sus palabras encolerizadas.

**-Per…Perdón solo… es solo que estaba un poco sorprendido, no es muy usual que usted pregunte abiertamente sobre mí o muestre interés sobre mi persona, no quise decir que el tema fuese irrelevante en sí, es solo que en estos momentos donde podríamos morir el día de mañana parece que preocuparnos del pasado no tiene cavidad en nuestros pensamientos, lo más importante es enfocarnos en el futuro y en nuestra supervivencia, en cuanto a mi pasado solo vamos a encontrar reglas, apariencias y nada de rastros de una familia no le veo caso hablar de cosas que solo me trae malos recuerdos.** Ciertamente Souichi tenía razón en que tenía derecho en saber sobre él, pero no había nada importante solo regaños, golpes, reglas, sociedad, apariencias nada que al peliazul le interesará.

**-Perdón por hacerte recordar cosas tristes pero aquellas cosas del pasado forman parte de ti, son lo que te hicieron lo que eres ahora, es verdad que el día de mañana podríamos estar muertos tú ya me lo dejaste en claro al verte dos semanas en cama agonizante… y así es como va ser? Moriré o morirás sin siquiera haberte conocido, sin saber quién eres realmente-** Souichi estaba hablando completamente serio, miraba a Morinaga fijamente mientras se mostraba sonrojado de la cara.

-**Aah sempai que es lo que quiere saber… mi familia es una familia adinerada para cual las apariencias lo son todo estuve rodeado de personas que no me gustaban las cuales sonreía de forma hipócrita, hablaban de cosas sin sentido y sin valor, crecí como todo niño rico, con lujos, dinero y nada de amor, mis padres no tenía tiempo de cuidar de sus hijos pero si de imponerles reglas, comportamientos que debíamos tomar frente la sociedad para no avergonzar el apellido Morinaga, mi padre ante la necesidad de que alguien heredara la compañía Morinaga cuando él se retirará nos crio a mi hermano y a mí con una rigurosa educación y mano firme. Conforme fui creciendo las cosas se fueron complicando y cuando descubrieron lo de mi homosexualidad mi padre me golpeo hasta cansarse, me mantuvo encerrado durante semanas en mi habitación sin poder hablar con nadie, cuando por fin me dejo salir me dijo que me preparará porque no me permitiría quedarme más tiempo en la casa, me dijo que me enviaría al extranjero a que recapacitará en mi forma de actuar tan desvergonzada, mi madre jamás dijo nada para defenderme aunque ella no me regaño solo me miraba con decepción, mi hermano me odiaba y ante la sociedad me ocultaron querían que desapareciera, les rogué que me dejaran seguir en Japón quería saber de Masaki-san, pero me dijeron que sí quería quedarme debía pasar lo menos perceptible ante el mundo al cual ellos pertenecía, me iría a estudiar a la Universidad de Nagoya ya que era un pueblo pequeño y sus conocidos no sabrían de mi aquí, no tenía permiso para dejar la prefectura sin su conocimiento o me cortarían los ingresos para la Universidad y los gastos, me desheredarían y me forzarían a quitarme el apellido que llevaba, romperían los lazos que tenían conmigo como familia bueno la supuesta familia que tenía durante todos esos años en resumen yo dejaría de existir para ellos, claro que para mí la mayor parte de esas consecuencias no tiene importancia, pero quería seguir teniendo una familia quería intentar en un futuro poder reconciliarme con ellos… Se hablar inglés, francés, alemán y japonés, tengo conocimientos administrativos y empresariales, he viajado a varios países a lo largo de mi vida con mi padre y sus negocios. Escogí la carrera de agricultura porque es una carrera que ve hacía el futuro del sustento humano, me gusta la naturaleza, amo las cosas dulces, me gusta cocinar, ayudar a las personas… pero por sobre todo AMO A SEMPAI más de lo que nunca imagine me enamore de usted a primera vista fuiste mi razón para seguir adelante, para esforzarme y querer llamar tu atención, de que me vieras y supieras que existía…ah ah… que más quiere saber sempai.** Decía Morinaga con una mirada triste y apagada sin ningún tipo de brillo, la respiración acelerada y lágrimas recorriendo su rostro no sabía en qué momento del resumen de su vida había comenzado a llorar, Souichi estaba estupefacto ante lo que le había contado el peliazul, el creía que la razón por la cual no hablaba con su familia era solo por el rechazo a su homosexualidad nunca creyó que las cosas estuvieran así de mal, por su mente jamás paso algo como lo que le había revelado el peliazul. Souichi no sabía que decir ante tan cruel historia como una vida tan miserable había creado a un ser tan compasivo y en cierta forma perfecto.

El pelilargo no se había movido ni un poco desde que Morinaga había comenzado su historia que conforme la contaba este se iba sorprendiendo más y más "rico", "golpes", "encierro", "desprecio", "viajes", vaya tenía el razón cuando decía que no conocía a Morinaga nada de lo antes dicho sabía ni siquiera un poco, no sabía que hacer o que decir ahora se daba cuenta el porqué de tantas evasivas es algo demasiado duro de enfrentar o de asimilar, cuando al fin reacciono fue debido a que Morinaga cayo de rodillas al suelo su respiración se había vuelto más errática y comenzaba a sudar Souichi se asustó y corrió a socorrerlo.

**-O..oye tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo, perdón por obligarte a decir todas esas cosas, solo tranquilízate quieres, no pasa nada estoy aquí-** Decía mientras se arrodillaba junto a Morinaga y le tomaba del rostro con ambas manos y trataba de que le mirará a la cara, pero no funcionaba Morinaga continuaba respirando forzadamente y sus lágrimas continuaban saliendo sin parar y sus ojos se comenzaba a cerrar, estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco.

**-MATSUDA-SAN POR FAVOR AYUDEME, oe Morinaga reacciona-** Ante el grito desesperado su tía entro en cuestión de segundos al cuarto.

**-SOU-KUN QUE PASO**- Decía mientras miraba a Souichi en el suelo con la cabeza de Morinaga ya entre sus piernas y el peliazul recostado sobre el suelo.

**-Por… Por favor ayúdeme a llevarlo a la cama-** Morinaga continuaba respirando fuertemente y estaba sudando esto lo estaba asustando y no sabía qué hacer.

**-NIISAN LO GOLPEASTE?-** Decía Kanako horrorizada ante la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

**-Qué? No claro que no, estábamos hablando luego se desplomo en el suelo comenzó a sudar y a respirar de esta manera.** Se defendía el pelilargo mientras él y Matsuda-san lo trasladaban a su cama.

**-Parece algún tipo de ataque, puede que aún no se haya recuperado de sus heridas totalmente o es el resultado de lo que hayan estado hablando anteriormente, puede ser estrés acumulado, no lo sé sinceramente, pero lo mejor es dejarlo descansar, le inyectare un sedante del medicamento que trajo, regreso enseguida. **Salió corriendo de forma rápida de la habitación mientras el peliazul seguía en el mismo estado que momentos antes recostado en su cama.

**-Escúchame Morinaga todo está bien estoy aquí contigo, nada va pasarte**-Trataba de que fuera escuchado y se relajara le acariciaba la cabeza mientras le acomodaba el cabello.

**-Niisan que fue lo que le dijiste, porque lo regañaste?**-La niña seguía culpando a Souichi pues no encontraba otra explicación después de que su hermano hubiera salido enojado de la sala y se encerrara en la habitación azotando la puerta.

**-Kanako ya te dije que no lo regañe solo guarda silencio un momento por favor-** El hecho de tener a su hermana como defensora de Morinaga no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse el mismo, ahora estaba arrepentido por haber obligado al peliazul a decir todo aquello de su pasado, claro que ahora sabía más sobre él pero a qué precio. Matsuda-san entro con una jeringa en mano y le inyecto el contenido a Morinaga en el brazo derecho, después de unos segundos su respiración comenzó a normalizarse hasta solamente quedarse quieto como si estuviera durmiendo.

**-Lo mejor es dejarlo descansar, se ha estado sobre exigiendo demasiado después de todo aún está herido, no te preocupes Sou-kun esperemos que cuando despierte se sienta mejor-**Souichi no contestaba solo estaba mirando a Morinaga que parecía que solo dormía tranquilamente pero en su semblante se reflejaba un rostro triste, que al parecer solo era percibido por el ojimiel quedaban rastros de lágrimas y sudor en su rostro, el pelilargo estiro la mano y tomo un paño con el cual limpio el rostro del ojiverde, Matsuda-san para darle espacio tomo a Kanako y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

**-Por qué, por qué… por qué te tiene que pasar este tipo de cosas a ti, que no has sufrido ya lo suficiente, conmigo con tu familia, como es que puedes mostrar una sonrisa tan radiante y ser una persona con una personalidad tan generosa y amable, como puedes cargar semejante peso sobre tus hombros.** Se cuestionaba el pelilargo tratando de analizar lo que le habían dicho anteriormente.** –Ah Morinaga estoy contigo así que por favor no pienses que estas solo, me tienes a mí.**

Pasaron algunas horas y Matsuda-san llamo a Souichi para que saliera a comer, pero el pelilargo se negó no se había movido de la posición en la que lo había dejado la señora anteriormente.

**-Vamos Sou-kun, tienes que comer Morinaga necesita de ti así que tienes que estar fuerte y sano para él y para tu hermana-**Matsuda-san era conciente de que cuando algo agobiaba al pelilargo este perdía el apetito, pero tenía que hacerlo comer de lo contrario también enfermaría más bajo el estrés y la situación en la que se encontraban.

**-Enseguida salgo por mi comida-**Fue lo único que respondió sin voltearla a ver.

-**Te la traeré enseguida no te preocupes-**Esta se alegró de la respuesta y salió del cuarto de forma rápida y regreso con una bandeja-**Dejaré lista la de Morinaga-kun para cuando despierte, estará sobre la mesa, te traje también una velas ya que pronto se meterá el sol y estaremos a oscuras Kana-chan y yo nos iremos a nuestro cuarto así que descansa tú también por favor. **Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Souichi apenas y probó la comida en verdad no tenía apetito y esta no le sabía a nada quizá era mejor no esforzarse, pero recordando las palabras de su tía se obligó a comer un poco más antes de dejar la charola de comida a un lado, encendió las velas y las coloco en la mesa que se encontraba en la habitación. Se recostó en la cama aun lado de morinaga y se quedó observándolo durante unos minutos más hasta que se quedó dormido, con un dolor en su pecho, el hecho de que Morinaga estuviera triste le dolía y le hacía sentirse igual.

Tal vez a la mañana siguiente si escuche sus disculpas y se sentiría mucho mejor que ahora, se durmió bajo ese optimista pensamiento, esperando que fuera una realidad. Durante esa noche olvidaría el hecho de que se encontraban en una situación de supervivencia y de bestias.


	6. La frialdad de tus palabras

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo recuerden que siempre estoy al pendiente de sus sugerencias, quejas y felicitaciones que son las que me motivan a continuar con mucho entusiasmo para complacer aquellos que toman su tiempo en leer mi historia, recomiéndelan si les gusto o mandenmen sus quejas en caso contrario con mucho gusto las leeré y responderé a sus preguntas o dudas. Gracias por continuar hasta este momento.

**LA FRIALDAD DE TUS PALABRAS**

Morinaga despertó durante la madrugada, por alguna razón se sentía fatigado su garganta le dolía y no sabía por qué no recordaba el momento en que se fue a la cama, volteo a un costado y ahí se encontraba Souichi durmiendo su rostro mostraba algo de tristeza.

Se enderezo y se sentó en la cama tratando de hacer memoria que fue lo que paso en las últimas horas, trayéndole de golpe el momento en el que le había confesado a Souichi su penoso pasado en verdad se sentía fatal, avergonzado y por alguna razón humillado.

Él no quería que por nada del mundo su compañero se enterará de ello pero ahí estaba completamente expuesto lo menos que deseaba era la lastima de nadie. Los únicos que conocían como fueron las cosas durante los primeros años de su vida eran los integrantes de la mansión Morinaga y ahora Souichi, se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertar al que se encontraba a su lado no quería permanecer un minuto más ahí.

Escucho ruidos por lo que se acercó a la ventana que daba hacía la calle, encontró un montón de salvajes andando de un lado para otro pero la inmensa cantidad que había lo espanto en verdad, eran por lo menos unos veinte y andaban de un lado para otro golpeándose y arrojando cosas, rompían vidrios, carros y todo aquello que se pudiera destruir.

Tomo rápidamente la espada que últimamente había visto como su arma de defensa, está la tenía guardada aun lado de su ropero quería asegurarse de si sucedía algo estar preparado, abrió la puerta de su cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido y fue hacía la sala a verificar que todo estuviera bien, que no hubiera ningún salvaje tratando de entrar. Al salir a la sala se dio cuenta que estaba Matsuda-san con una vela en su mano temblando ya que algunos ruidos provenían del pasillo que se encontraba fuera del departamento, Morinaga corrió hacía donde se encontraba la señora, apago rápidamente la vela y le indico con la mano que guardara silencio, Matsuda-san asintió mientras lágrimas le derramaban por la cara estaba asustada de que llegaran a entrar y pudieran matar a todos. Después de unos minutos de escuchar ruidos estos se fueron alejando poco a poco, Morinaga se acercó a la señora para susurrarle al oído:

**-Por favor no se preocupe, estamos sempai y yo aquí las vamos a proteger, ahora despierte a Kanako-chan y sin hacer ruido o prender velas siendo lo más sigilosas que puedan necesito que entren al cuarto de la despensa, no tiene ventanas y es el lugar más seguro de toda la casa yo llevare unos futones para que descansen ahí lo que resta de la noche entendido-**Morinaga trato de ser los más breve y claro posible, necesitaba infundirles seguridad o caerían en el miedo y no tardarían en ser descubiertos.

En cuanto la Matsuda-san asintió en respuesta cada uno se dirigió a hacer lo que habían planeado. Morinaga entro nuevamente a su cuarto tomo dos futones y los llevo a la despensa y los acomodo para que pudieran dormir se encontró con Matsuda-san y Kanako-chan las dos temblaban de miedo por lo que las guio a través de la casa para evitar que se cayeran o fueran a hacer un ruido innecesario. Una vez que se recostaron en el suelo él les volvió a susurrar que todo estaba bien, que pasará lo que pasará no hicieran el más mínimo ruido.

Volvió al cuarto y suavemente movía a Souichi tratando de despertarlo, este al parecer no reaccionaba por lo que se acercó a su oído para hablarle:

**-Sempai por favor despierte, Sempai-**

**-Mmm Morinaga-** Souichi se movía pero sin despertarse por completo, ante la poca reacción del pelilargo, Morinaga lo zarandeó un poco más fuerte para lograr que por fin abriera los ojos. Souichi ante el movimiento constante despertó sentándose en la cama y tallándose los ojos.

Cuando apenas iba a hablar Morinaga cubrió su boca con la mano**-Shhh Sempai los salvajes tienen rodeado el departamento, hasta ahora no han intentado entrar pero es mejor movernos a un lugar seguro-** El pelilargo se asustó ante las palabras que le habían dicho, procuro guardar la calma se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y siguió al peliazul que se dirigía fuera de su habitación. Después miro que fue a la sala y busco alrededor algo hasta que por fin tomo un bolso y volvió a con Souichi luego le hizo señas hacía la alacena souichi comprendiendo el mensaje se dirigió hasta allí encontrando a Matsuda-san abrazando a Kanako sentadas sobre futones.

**-Por favor no se preocupen todo está bien, procuren descansar. Sempai por favor ponga esta bolsa en un lugar seguro está llena de medicamentos- **Después entro el a la alacena y cerró la puerta tras de sí la atranco con unos costales muy pesados de harina y sentó a un costado de ellos mientras los ruidos provenientes de la calle seguían sin cesar.

Souichi se le quedo mirando unos segundos a Morinaga creyendo que después de haber despertado no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Deseaba ver sus ojos y saber que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza pues aunque los pensamientos del ojiverde fueran complicados él mostraba sus sentimientos a través de su mirada, pero debido a la oscuridad en la que se entraban a duras penas lograba distinguir su silueta, dándose por vencido también tomo asiento en el suelo y se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo iban a estar ahí y como siempre gracias a las rápidas acciones de Morinaga estaban temporalmente a salvo. Con calma y cabeza fría tomaba decisiones importantes muy acertadas ahora no se sentía muy diferente de una carga más para el ojiverde. Dio un suspiro y lo último que supo fue que nuevamente estaba siendo movido con delicadeza para que despertara, fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con el rosto de Morinaga.

**-Sempai ya amaneció vaya a la cama sino su cuerpo quedará adolorido por dormir sentado. No pasó nada durante la madrugada y hace un par de horas que dejaron de escucharse ruidos no veo problema en que salgamos pero para estar seguros saldré a revisar las entradas y cerciorarme que no allá ninguna rota usted mientras despierte a los demás, pero antes de eso cuando yo salga vuelva a atrancar la puerta con los costales, una vez que revise el departamento vendré y tocaré la puerta. Entendido.** Le informaba Morinaga de los planes de manera seria mirando hacía las dos mujeres que se encontraban durmiendo en los futones.

**-Que vas a hacer si durante la noche lograron entrar los salvajes y se encuentren dentro del departamento-**Souichi se empezaba a molestar nuevamente por el comportamiento tan despreocupado que tenía Morinaga hacía su propio bienestar, siempre él era el que se ponía en peligro para asegurar a los demás.

**-Alguien tiene que hacerlo-**Le dijo Morinaga de manera seria volteándolo a ver.

**-Y por qué tienes que ser tú? Yo también puedo hacerlo-** El peligris quería ser de utilidad una vez ya que todo era hecho por el más joven sin importar en las condiciones que se encontraba.**-Además tú todavía estas herido.**

**-Sempai esto no es una votación lo desperté por si algo sucedía estuviera al tanto y pudiera proteger a Matsuda-san y Kanako-chan no para ver quién iba a salir a sí que por favor no diga más-** Souichi se sorprendió por las palabras de Morinaga pues en cierta manera le estaba diciendo que no lo iba a dejar a él salir sin importar lo que dijera, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la manera tan fría en la que lo dijo.

Morinaga siempre quería hacerle ver su punto de vista pero jamás le imponía nada en esta ocasión ni siquiera lo dejo opinar.

Sin decir más el ojiverde se levantó de suelo y camino hacía la puerta retiro los costales, Souichi reacciono y cuando trato de detener al menor este ya había cerrado la puerta. Iba a Salir también pero luego volteo hacía atrás y miro a su pequeña hermana y tía durmiendo plácidamente por lo que se retractó alguien tenía que quedarse con ellas.

Mientras tanto Morinaga hacía un recorrido a través del departamento checando cada una de las salidas que daban hacía la calle y viendo que los barrotes de protección no estuvieran rotos. Una vez que miro todo en orden reviso los cuartos y se acercó a una de las ventanas mirando hacia el exterior quería ver como estaban las cosas en la calle se llevó una sorpresa que casi le saca un grito, había por lo menos 4 salvajes en el pasillo del departamento recostados en el suelo y uno de ellos anda de un lado para otro olfateando el piso.

Cuando se acercó a la ventana en la cual estaba posicionado el ojiverde este se echó hacía atrás de forma rápida, el salvaje comenzó a olfatear después de unos segundos se detuvo y se quedó quieto mirando a la ventana aunque no podía mirar nada ya que la ventana tenía barrotes y una cortina que obstruía la vista hacía dentro, pero el salvaje no se movía del lugar en el que se encontraba al parecer había captado algún aroma.

De la nada empezó a gruñir mostrando sus colmillos, Morinaga retrocedió otro paso más asustado y preparo la espada para cualquier cosa. El salvaje levanto una mano de forma lenta y de una forma repentina rompió el cristal de la ventana, haciendo un gran estruendo que levanto a los salvajes que se encontraban recostados. El peliazul comenzó a temblar no sabía si era por el miedo o por el frío inmenso de la mañana, al parecer la temperatura estaba muy baja y el que hubieran roto el vidrio hizo que el aire frio entrara en la habitación.

El salvaje trataba de meter la mano a través de los barrotes pero no tenía resultado ya que por lo juntos que están no cabía su mano. Este se comenzó a molestar ya que de la nada comenzó a lanzar zarpazos contra los barrotes y fue rodeado por los demás salvajes que curiosos por lo que sucedía se empujaban entre si y peleaban para acercarse a la ventana.

Morinaga de forma rápida cerró la puerta de su cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido ya que si seguía ahí no tardarían en visualizarlo o peor olfatearlo. Agarro una cuerda que se encontraba en una de las cajoneras del pasillo tomo la perilla de su cuarto la enredo en la soga y esta la traslado hasta una de las perillas contrarias de la habitación continua. Después acerco el sillón más grande arrastrándolo sin hacer ruido y lo recargo contra la puerta de su cuarto y así continúo hasta que bloqueo la puerta por completo.

El ruido se hacía más fuerte al parecer no se darían por vencidos tan pronto, no tendría mucho de qué preocuparse era de mañana y lo más probable que en un par de minutos se tranquilizaran al no encontrar nada, además los barrotes eran difíciles de romper o quitar ya que estaban embonados en la pared.

Cuando se dio la vuelta el alma le dio un brinco dentro de su cuerpo pues a unos pasos se encontraba Souichi con la respiración acelerada y mirándolo asustado, por un momento creyó que nuevamente lo habían sorprendido por la espalda.

**-¿Qué sucede? Que fue ese estruendo, por qué bloqueaste nuestro cuarto-** El peligris al escuchar el estruendo salio rápidamente del cuarto de despensa pensando que Morinaga se encontraba en problemas.

**-Pero qué demonios pasa con usted sempai-**Decía el peliazul susurrando. Bueno eso sí que tomo por sorpresa a Souichi porque no sabía que le estaba reclamando**- Esos ruidos son de unos salvajes que se encuentran en el pasillo y al parecer nos detectaron por medio del olor, en estos momentos están tratando de entrar y usted se encuentra afuera, le dije claramente que se quedara adentro de la alacena-**Decía Morinaga bastante enojado.

**-Pero que te pasa idiota, porque me estas regañando, en primer lugar salí por qué me preocupe por ti, en segundo lugar tu no me mandas. Escuchaste-** Souichi se dio cuenta que Morinaga estaba actuando raro desde que amaneció pero el hecho de que le hablara de esa manera dio por hecho que estaba molesto con él. La razón; probablemente la discusión que tuvieron ayer antes de que se desmayará

**-Y por eso dejo solas a Kanako-chan y Matsuda-san?, que hubiera pasado si los salvajes estuvieran dentro del departamento, pudimos haber muerto los dos y dejado a ellas solas sin quien viera por su futuro y las protegiera. Sempai cada movimiento que hacemos puede costarnos la vida y recuerde que no solo somos nosotros, nuestra muerte puede significar la muerte de ellas también. Así que piense detenidamente la próxima vez antes de actuar de esa manera.**

Como puede estar reclamándole de esa manera cuando lo único que pensó él fue el ayudar a Morinaga, claro que si lo miraba desde el punto de vista expuesto anteriormente era verdad, pero aun así le parecía que el peliazul no estaba tomando en cuenta que en realidad era por el que seguían vivos, la supervivencia de ellos dependía del ojiverde aunque le doliera aceptarlo Morinaga era quien en realidad todo este tiempo había estado protegiendo a él y a su familia.

A penas iba contestarle pero el peliazul lo tomo del brazo de forma brusca y se dirigió a la alacena metió al peligris de un pequeño empujón y corrió hacía el cuarto de lavado y tomo las sabanas que había lavado el día anterior, volvió nuevamente hacía el cuarto de despensa y se metió cerró la puerta rápidamente tomo una de las sabanas y comenzó a extenderlas a lo largo de la parte inferior de la puerta tratando de tapar cualquier abertura. Coloco nuevamente los costales y se recargo exhausto entre los costales, mientras tanto era mirado por Kanako y Matsuda la cual abrazaba a la pequeña niña que comenzaba a llorar. Por otro lado Souichi miraba a Morinaga con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal y se tomaba el brazo que anteriormente había sido apretado con más fuerza de la que pensaba por parte del ojiverde.

**-Que se supone que estás haciendo -** Dijo por fin Souichi ni explicarse el comportamiento tan abrupto que había tomado el más joven.

**-Los salvajes no han parado de golpear los barrotes, son cinco en total y no sé si por el escándalo que están haciendo pueden atraer la atención de más. Los barrotes no cederán tan fácilmente pero hoy se están comportando de forma extraña. Cuando me encontraron en la tienda y me atacaron no fue porque me hayan visto sino porque me olfatearon, hace unos momentos también me descubrieron debido a que me olfatearon. Si llegan a entrar tengo que asegurarme que no nos puedan encontrar por el olor por eso puse esas sábanas limpias-** Se levantó y tomo una lata grande de frutas en almíbar y la acomodo cerca de la ventilación, quito la reja y procedió a atorar la sábana con el mismo fierro que había quitado anteriormente.

Si, definitivamente ya estaría muerto si Morinaga no estuviera a su lado.

Kanako comenzó a gimotear pues lo que había explicado el peliazul solo hizo que se aterrara.

**-Kanako-chan dije que solo si lograban a entrar, los barrotes son fuertes. Además están en la ventana de la habitación de sempai y mía deje la puerta atrancada y con una barrera no les será tan fácil llegar hasta nosotros-**Decía para tranquilizar a las dos mujeres presentes y acariciaba el cabello de la más joven.

**-Que vamos a hacer-** Continuo Matsuda-san que también estaba asustada, pero tenía que controlarse si no quería alterar a la niña que se encontraba en sus brazos y en parte estaba avergonzada que toda la situación fuera resuelta por el joven de cabellos azulados.

**-De momento esperar a que se vayan tarde que temprano se van a resignar pues fue gracias a eso a que yo me salve la vez anterior.-**Comenzó a explicar mejor la situación pues al parecer aun no lograban ver lo que estaba pasando por lo que tendría que ser claro-**Vamos a dormir aquí hasta que todo se tranquilice, creo saber la razón por la que están tan violentos a pesar de ser de mañana. Lo bueno de todo es que estamos encerrados en un lugar sin ventanas, nuestros olores ya fueron en cierta forma cancelados, el aire seguirá circulando a través de la sabana en la ventilación esta da para la calle pero estamos en el tercer piso así que no tenemos por qué preocuparnos de que nos descubran. Pero hay que tomar nuestras precauciones y minimizar nuestras presencias en esta área por eso también puse la sabana en la ventilación. **

**Ahora también tenemos la comida y agua aquí así como la medicina en caso de emergencia, no logre ir por el botiquín pero de momento no es tan urgente-** Al mencionar todo esto también le facilitaba repasar las cosas asegurándose que no haya pasado nada por alto-

**-Y tu herida… como esperas que la mantengamos desinfectada y le demos las atenciones necesarias-** Decía Souichi viendo que nuevamente Morinaga estaba pensando en todo pero como siempre él era el único quedaba para ultimo y debido a esta forma de ser había pasado por alto su herida y el tratamiento de primeros auxilios que le aplicaban todos los días.

Morinaga se quedó pensativo un momento y pues ciertamente se le había olvidado ese detalle. **La tratare con un poco de agua embotellada y si es necesario vendarla utilizare el sobrante de sábana que puse sobre la ventila.**

Ahí estaba… problema resuelto, el cerebro de Morinaga se las ingeniaba con todo y para todo hacía que se preguntará Souichi si el suyo estaba activo o se había averiado después de tanta tensión. Quería hablar con Morinaga respecto a su comportamiento hacía él, pero frente a su hermana y sus tía no tenía caso. Así que se quedó callado, cuando quizo preguntarle nuevamente sobre la razón por la que los salvajes estaban tan violentos pues él dijo saber el motivo este ya se encontraba dormido. Se había olvidado que Morinaga paso toda la madrugada despierto al pendiente de los Salvajes y por el bienestar de los que se encontraban descansando, por lo que no había dormido en horas y ahora había cedido ante el cansancio y la fatiga, no lo culpaba sino se restregaba mentalmente el ser tan inútil y dejarle todo el paquete a Morinaga a tal grado que este quedaba en ese estado. Sin duda tendría que alcanzar al peliazul o sería una carga más.


	7. En busca de Viveres

**EN BUSCA DE VIVERES **

Al pasar unas horas Souichi se sentía entumecido de estar sentado y desesperado, Morinaga por su lado no había despertado por lo que prefirió que siguiera así. Matsuda-san por su parte se empezó a mover y tomo unas latas de comida y utilizando una vacía comenzó a hacer de comer pues por el susto que se habían llevado en la mañana no almorzaron y era malo para todos los presentes saltarse las comidas sin contar el hecho de que no comían los alimentos necesarios para estar bien nutridos.

Souichi se le quedo mirando durante todo el proceso, kanako había dejado de llorar y ayudaba a Matsuda en la preparación. Una vez terminado sirvió la comida y la repartió, el pelilargo no tenía hambre pero aun así tomo su porción.

**-lo mejor es que despertemos a Morinaga-kun, no ha comido desde ayer y se ha exigido demasiado con todas estas cosas que han estado pasando. Si tomamos en cuenta su herida y el ataque de nervios del día anterior no tomará mucho tiempo en el que colapse y caiga enfermo.** Decía Matsuda-san dejando de comer y mirando con lastima al chico que las estaba cuidando desde que se fueron a vivir con ellos.

Souichi lo miro unos momentos en silencio concordando con lo que decía la señora, estaba preocupado por la salud de Morinaga que últimamente iba de mal en peor. Se acercó al chico y le comenzó a hablar para despertarlo.

**-Morinaga… despierta tienes que comer-**

**-Mmm… sempai-**decía entre murmullos el más joven pero sin despertar.

**-Despierta de una vez quieres… la comida ya estaba preparada-** Souichi le molestaba que desde hace unos días le fuera más difícil el hacer que el peliazul despertará.

**-Mmm…¿sempai que sucede?**- Abriendo al fin los ojos miraba al joven ojimiel que estaba cerca de él arrodillado con comida en su mano.

**-Toma… tienes que comer-**Le entrego su plato de comida y Morinaga la recibió sin muchas ganas, se sentía mal y había perdido el apetito pero para no preocupar a los demás tomo la comida.

**-Gracias… umh? Qué hora es?-** Decía el peliazul al darse cuenta por fin que había estado dormido, no se dio percato en el momento en el que lo hizo. Se suponía que debía vigilar a los salvajes.

**-No lo sé, pero han pasado como cinco o seis horas desde que paso todo el jaleo con los salvajes-** Respondía Souichi, por la extraña pregunta, pues en el estado en el que estaban que más importaban las horas.

**-seis horas eeh? El sol debe estar en el punto más alto en estos momentos-** murmuraba para sí analizando la situación el ojiverde- **Por favor no hagan el más mínimo ruido.**

Sin más se levantó del suelo y pego la oreja a la puerta y cerro lo ojos tratando de concentrarse lo más posible en el sonido que pudiera provenir del exterior de esas cuatro paredes. Lo único que escucho fue la nada.

Se despegó de la puerta y miro hacía los que se encontraban mirándolo expectantes. **– Sempai podría por favor ayudarme a buscar más barrotes de seguridad y una lámina, son materiales que nos sobraron cuando estábamos asegurando el departamento. Estoy seguro que los guarde aquí encima de los estantes. **Sin más que decir se acercó a los estantes y comenzó a mirar encima de ellos poniéndose de puntillas. Souichi comprendió de inmediato para que quería estos artículos, lo más probable es que estuviera pensando en ir a cerrar la ventana rota y ver si algún barrote fue dañado.

Él estuvo atento al ruido que estuvieron haciendo los salvajes por más de dos horas pero aparte de los gruñidos y constantes golpes no pasó nada más, por lo que probablemente era seguro salir. No sabía cómo Morinaga había llegado a esa conclusión después de haber preguntado la hora, pero si era hacía quería decir que estaban contra reloj.

Cuando al fin dieron con ellos Souichi procedió a quitar los costales que atrancaban la puerta. Kanako de inmediato se abalanzo a los brazos de Matsuda-san

**-Sempai alguien tiene que quedarse con ellas-** Comento Morinaga viendo que Souichi se preparaba para salir.

**-Morinaga… en estos momentos estoy bastante molesto así que te sugiero que no te pongas en plan de dar órdenes y si tanto quieres que alguien se quede por qué no lo haces tú. El trabajo de reparar la ventana se necesita de dos personas no me opondré a que te quedes pero si te a través a pedirme que yo lo haga te lo juro que te golpeare sin remordimiento alguno así que piensa lo que dirás a continuación-** Dijo Souichi sin voltear a ver al ojiverde y continuaba con la mano en la perilla.

Morinaga suspiro y se resignó, Souichi era todo un caso y en estos momentos estaba hablando serio sin exaltarse lo que sugería que estaba bastante molesto, más tarde le preguntaría el porqué. Por otro lado Matsuda y Kanako miraron al pelilargo nunca lo había visto así, pues su típico enojo era el de gritar y hacer rabietas exageradas. El verlo serio hacía que tuvieran un poco de miedo de él. Era una nueva faceta que ellas nunca habían visto.

Sin más que decir ambos salieron al pasillo Morinaga llevaba los materiales de reparación al igual que algunas herramientas de trabajo, en su mano derecha sujetada fuertemente se encontraba la espada lista para la acción. Souichi iba al frente caminando cautelosamente con el bate en mano, sus pasos eran lentos pues no quería hacer ruido.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación sellada Morinaga procedió a dejar todas las cosas que cargaba sobre el sillón que servía de barrera a excepción de su katana, le indico con su mano a Souichi que guardara silencio y este asintió. El peliazul se recargo sobre la puerta y se concentró espero durante un minuto y al no escuchar ruidos con señas le indico a Souichi que retiraran las cosas que bloqueaban la puerta.

Una vez terminado esto armándose de valor tomo la soga y quito el último obstáculo que obstruía la posibilidad de abrir la puerta. De manera cuidadosa la abrió poco a poco, solo lo suficiente para ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba la ventana y considerar si era seguro entrar o volverla a sellar. Cuando al fin pudo visualizarla se dio cuenta que todos los barrotes se encontraban aún puestos por lo que era probable que ninguno de los salvajes hubiera podido colarse a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder pasar y le hizo señas a Souichi indicándole que tomará las herramientas pero que lo esperará ahí. Souichi comprendió que Morinaga sabía lo que hacía así que no renegó y fue a hacer lo que se le pidió.

Morinaga se fue a cercando a la ventana mientras Souichi lo miraba desde la puerta abierta. Una vez que estuvo junto a la ventana, tratando de ser cuidadoso y no pisar ningún vidrio roto, pues se encontraba descalzo y podría ser peligroso. Miro hacia afuera del departamento y verifico varias veces dándose cuenta que no había ningún salvaje cerca. En cuanto al estado de la ventana era deplorable si hubiera seguido lo más probable es que no hubiera soportado mucho.

Los barrotes se encontraban doblados de tanto golpe al igual que llenos de sangre. Seguramente de tanto golpearlos se habían dañado y al ser insensibles al dolor continuaron hasta que se aburrieron y se alejaron.

Le indico a Souichi que se acercara, este al igual que el peliazul tomaba cuidado de no pisar los vidrios y se fue a cercando hasta llegar al lado del peliazul. Morinaga trato por la fuerza sacar los barrotes que están incrustados en la pared, pero al parecer estas habían abandonado su cuerpo.

**-Sempai, podría ayudarme a sacarlo por favor, trate de no tocar la sangre-** Souichi observo como Morinaga inútilmente había tratado de sacar el barrote. Era obvio que no iba ser tan fácil después de todo ni los mismos salvajes habían podido hacerlo. Pero él era consciente de la fuerza de Morinaga la cual por alguna razón parecía no tenerla en estos momentos.

Sin analizar mucho la situación decidió ayudarlo pues perder el tiempo no era un lujo que se podían dar en estos momentos. Una vez que lo lograron pusieron la lámina en la ventana y la empezaron a atornillar contra la pared dejando sellada por completo la apertura. No habría forma de mirar hacía a fuera pero también sería imposible que entraran los salvajes.

Después tomo una sábana limpia y la coloco sobre la lámina eso mantendría sus olores dentro de la habitación al igual que ayudaría a conservar el calor ya que la lámina no ayudaría a conservar la habitación caliente al igual que los vidrios, sino todo lo contrario el frío se colaría a través de esta.

Continuaron con el trabajo hasta que los barrotes nuevos fueron puestos y asegurados. Terminando esto Morinaga fue retrocediendo hasta la cama y se dejó caer quedando sentado sobre está dándose cuenta que estaba temblando. Souichi se dio cuenta y se acercó rápidamente hasta él. **–Te encuentras bien, te duele algo? **El estado de salud de Morinaga lo tenía en constante alerta y en cierta forma asustado.

**-Jejeje creo que solo es miedo… perdón pero al parecer quede traumatizado después del ataque en la tienda así que no puedo evitar temblar. Perdón por ser tan cobarde**- Se disculpaba Morinaga, la sola idea de estar frente a otro salvaje le asustaba hasta la muerte.

**-Y aun así sales a enfrentarte a ellos, aun con ese trauma quieres salir tú solo y hacerte cargo de las cosas. Yo no veo ningún signo de cobardía en tus acciones. Así que no pidas perdón por algo que no has hecho. **Sin decir más levanto el rostro del ojiverde y lo beso. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Morinaga pero acepto el beso gustoso, abrazo a Souichi de la cintura y lo acerco hacía él. Souichi puso a una rodilla sobre la cama y el otro pie lo mantenía en el suelo tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

**-Mmm… Aah… Morinaga**-Profundizo más el beso metiendo su lengua en la cavidad del menor y le sujeto la cabeza del peliazul con ambas manos y acariciaba su cabello, alborotándolos mientras pasaba sus dedos a través de estos. El ojiverde acariciaba la espalda de Souichi de manera lenta de arriba hacia abajo disfrutando del beso.

**-Morinaga… Aah… Te amo**- Dijo en un susurro mientras despegaba sus labios del ojiverde el cual tenía la respiración acelerada. Al escuchar esto Morinaga tomo a Souichi por los hombros y lo alejo bruscamente de él.

**-Que...Qué fue lo que dijiste? **Pregunto el peliazul desconcertado. Souichi ante el brusco movimiento y ante el evidente rechazo se sorprendió.

**-Eeh? Dije que te amo-** Volvió a repetir sin más. Se sorprendió por la reacción, el esperaba que el más joven estuviera feliz, pues antes sus constantes formas de demostrarle su amor estaba seguro que Morinaga se pondría feliz por el tratar de hacer lo mismo.

-**Se puede saber a qué se debe el cambio tan repentino?**- Pregunto Morinaga de forma seria y al parecer un poco enojado.

**-Por… Por qué te enojas, siendo sincero creí que te alegrarías-** Souichi le era más difícil saber que era lo que pensaba el ojiverde y sus continuos cambios de humor lo tenía al él también fuera de balance.

**-Bueno me parece imposible que de la noche a la mañana me empieces a amar para ser precisos desde nuestra última conversación-** Morinaga se levantó de la cama no quería estar cerca de Souichi y su lastima así que trato de poner distancia entre ellos.

**-Pero que estás diciendo imbécil yo ya te había dicho con anterioridad que te amaba de donde sacas eso "de la noche a la mañana"- **Souichi no comprendía que era lo que trataba de decir.

**-Qué raro esta es la primera vez que yo lo escucho… y me lo dices después de que te hable sobre mí pasado. Yo no necesito de tu lastima Souichi, no tienes que forzarte a decir algo que no sientes. Prefiero tu odio a tu lastima.-** Sin decir más se acercó a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

**-Aah tienes razón-** Morinaga se quedó congelado por lo que dijo. Así que después de todo si era lastima, era lo más obvio que más podría ser.-** Tienes razón es la primera vez que lo escuchas después de todo las anteriores veces que lo dije estabas o inconsciente o dormido olvide eso.**

Morinaga no comprendió lo que dijo por lo que volteo rápidamente la vista hacía Souichi tratando de buscar una mejor explicación.

**-Las veces que te he mencionado que te amo fue después de que hicimos "eso" pero como en cuanto terminamos te quedaste dormido no lo escuchaste. Supongo que no sabrías de eso a menos que te lo dijera. Bueno en fin, no es de un día para otro. Tú crees que después de llevar tres años de relación, me convertiría en tu pareja nada más por que sí. Eres estúpido o que, creí que al menos sabrías que lo había hecho porque me gustabas-** Ya no quería seguir con esa conversación tan vergonzosa, pero si se quedaba callado lo más probable era que Morinaga siguiera enojado con él y lo tratará igual que lo hizo al amanecer; brusco y frío y eso le dolía así que prefería aclarar la situación.

**-Es verdad entonces sempai, en verdad me ama?** Decía con los ojos húmedos a punto de llorar. Se acercó a Souichi y lo abrazo fuertemente.

**-Cla… Claro que te amo, idiota. **Morinaga ahora fue quien levanto el rostro de Souichi y lo beso tiernamente, mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Souichi correspondió el beso y abrazo a Morinaga por la espalda

**-Lo amo tanto Sempai**-Souichi se despegó un poco del cuerpo de Morinaga y limpio su cara con sus manos de un forma tierna.

**-Haz bajado mucho de peso y tu rostro está muy pálido, te sientes bien?** Al parecer Morinaga emocionalmente se encontraba mejor, ese ya era un avance ya que siempre ha sido lo más difícil para Souichi de sobrellevar el estado de ánimo del menor. Pero en cuanto a su estado de salud no entendía porque no mejoraba. Había estado descansando estos días y la herida ya había cerrado por completo. No lograba sacar de su pecho ese sentimiento de miedo y pérdida.

**-Todo está bien Sempai, supongo que es la preocupación que no me abandona, eso es todo**- Tomo una de las manos de Souichi y la paso por su rostro. Aah eran tan cálidas, se sentía muy feliz el tener a Sempai a su lado como siempre.** Tenemos que decirle a Matsuda-san que ya pueden salir mientras yo haré el aseo en el cuarto y pondré algún tipo de sellador en las ventanas para evitar que vuelva a suceder lo mismo, posiblemente al atardecer se vuelva a poner igual de caótico que en la noche, así que tenemos que apresurarnos.**

**-Encárgate de tu avisarles yo haré los arreglos a la habitación y las puertas**-Souichi quería quitarle peso de encima a Morinaga así que se adelantó a hacerlo.

Morinaga sin discutir se dirigió a la alacena, toco la puerta y escucho como Matsuda y Kanako con esfuerzo retiraban los costales nuevamente para dejar la puerta desbloqueada. La abrieron y al ver a Morinaga muy tranquilo estas salieron.

**-Todo está bien por favor reúnanse en la mesa enseguida sempai estará con nosotros-**

Una vez que Souichi terminó con los arreglos de la casa se fue a sentar en la mesa en la que se encontraban los tres esperando por él.

**-Y bien? Porque dijiste la otra vez que sabias el motivo del comportamiento tan violento de los salvajes. Habla de una vez-** Decía Souichi mirando a Morinaga bastante interesado. Como fue posible que dedujera tantas cosas si todo el tiempo se la paso en cama. Tenía curiosidad, debido a que el ojiverde estuvo lastimado y al borde de la muerte no le importo otra cosa que no fuera el bienestar del peliazul por lo que lo último que quería pensar era en los salvajes. Pero al parecer estaba equivocado al sacarlos de su mente, ya que debido al análisis que había realizado Morinaga había permitido salvarse en esta ocasión.

**-Bueno me di cuenta esto después del comportamiento que tuvieron en la tienda… Cuando estaban en la calle actuaban como simios caminaban con las cuatro extremidades y andaban con calma una vez que se acercaron a la tienda y entraron a esta se empezaron a moverse más inquietos y violentos. **Decía Morinaga narrando parte de lo sucedido durante el ataque que tuvo cuando buscaba provisiones.

**-Sempai desde cuando empezó a hacer tanto frío?-** Otra pregunta que parecía no tener nada que ver lo que estaban hablando pero aun así contesto.

**-Cerca de una semana, tú todavía seguías inconsciente debido al analgésico que tomabas. Pero hace una semana que dejamos de abrir las ventanas debido a las bajas temperaturas, al parecer ya entro el invierno y no tardara mucho en nevar-**

-**Maldición-** Dijo Morinaga en forma de susurro pero fue lo suficientemente claro para ser escuchado por Souichi.

**-Quieres dejarte de rodeos y explicar que está pasando-**

**-El hecho de que empiece a nevar son MUY MALAS NOTICIAS para nosotros y al mismo tiempo buenas. El Por qué? Es muy simple. Los salvajes tienen un comportamiento feroz, agresivo y violento debido al cambio de temperatura, lo cálido apacigua su forma de actuar mientras que el frío alimenta su agresividad. Esa es la razón por la que son más peligrosos durante la noche que durante el día y ahora que entramos a invierno y la temperatura bajará bastante incluso durante la mañana eso nos pone en problemas-** Decía Morinaga tratando de ser claro.

Lo que explico dejo a Souichi impresionado y a las mujeres asustadas

**-Por qué dices que es malo y bueno que comience a nevar? El hecho de que se hagan más agresivos durante esta temporada me doy cuenta que es malo, pero hemos asegurado el departamento. Podemos durante la noche irnos a dormir a la alacena y problema resulto en cuanto a lo bueno. Yo no veo nada bueno en todo ese desastre-** Souichi trataba de analizar el increíble descubrimiento que había hecho su compañero. Sin duda era difícil de percatarse de algo como eso y más si trataban de evitarlos a toda costa.

**-Es sumamente malo porque pronto tendremos que salir por más provisiones y la tienda de conveniencia desde el día del ataque ya estaba siendo rodeada por los salvajes, en estos momentos me imagino que es como un zoológico para ellos toda esa área. Por lo que tendremos que buscar otro lugar para abastecernos-** Ante esto Souichi dio un pequeño salto sobre su asiento y Matsuda-san se puso una mano sobre su boca preocupada. Mientras la pequeña Kanako hacía todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no comenzar a llorar.

**-Kanako-chan, ustedes no tendrán que salir del departamento de eso nos encargaremos Sempai y yo así que no te preocupes-** Trataba de consolar a la niña que no tardaría en ponerse a llorar.

**-Pero…Pero la última vez… snif…snif que saliste por comida resultaste herido Morinaga-san, y si ahora están más violentos no sabemos que les pueda pasar-** Decía la pequeña que a pesar de todo lograba ver lo malo de la situación.

**-Tienes razón pero es algo que debemos hacer las provisiones duraran a lo mucho una semana, en cuanto a las buenas noticias de que empiece a nevar. Es que los primeros días van a ser lluvias acompañadas de granizo y luego nevara. Como esto es un conjunto departamental el contenedor de agua es bastante grande y el hecho de que nos allá durado tanto tiempo quiere decir que somos los únicos que seguimos viviendo aquí, pero la presión del agua ha comenzado a disminuir considerablemente. Me di cuenta de esto mientras me bañaba ayer en la mañana lo que significa que no nos queda mucha-**Morinaga exponía otro de los problemas que tendrían que enfrentar.

-**Antes de que empiece a llover subiré a la azotea y destapare cada uno de los contenedores para que se vuelvan a llenar con el agua de la lluvia y la nieve, también conectare las canaletas en un solo tubo y lo dirigiré a la cisterna (depósito de agua) que se encuentra en el primer piso de los departamentos. Aunque no podremos bombearla hasta los contenedores que se encuentran en la azotea tendremos un lugar cercado donde conseguirla.-**

**-Ya que una vez que entre la temporada de sequias será un problema tener que buscarla en diferentes lugares-** Souichi escuchaba con extrema atención a Morinaga tratando de ver que lo que dijera no fuera demasiado peligroso o buscar una alternativa más confiable, pero desgraciadamente no la había. Morinaga estaba enfrentando los problemas de forma realista y la solución que daba era la única salida paras sus problemas, no tenía otra opción más que aceptar lo dicho por el peliazul. **No tendremos que preocuparnos por el hecho de que se evapore la que se encuentra en los contenedores porque el sol en estos momentos es muy débil su calor y no se evaporará así que también eso es favorable para nosotros.**

**-En cuanto a la salida de víveres se hará pasado mañana así que Sempai le pido que este mentalmente preparado para lo que viene porque es muy probable que encontremos un infierno en las calles- **Tomo la mano de Souichi y la apretó este solo se quedó viendo a Morinaga analizando el plan que se había dado.

**-Para lo que acabas de decir no podremos salir más adelante después de esta ocasión hasta que pase el invierno por lo que tendremos que traer lo más que podamos. Como planeas que logremos eso entre tú y yo.**- Souichi miraba imposible que si lograban regresar con vida (eso era lo que suplicaba en su mente) pudieran traer lo suficiente para cubrir toda esa temporada sin contar que Morinaga cada día se veía más enfermo y no sabía que tanto se podría seguir presionando.

**-Vamos a tomar un coche… crearemos una distracción para lograr acercarnos a uno de los carros que se encuentran en la calle, tenemos que llegar a un supermercado grande para podernos abastecer lo suficiente, además de que tengo planeado a pasar a una librería, a la universidad y a una ferretería. Son demasiadas cosas y ocupamos en que transportarlas. **Le explicaba ahora solo mirando a Souichi que se había quedado con la boca abierta por lo que había sugerido el peliazul.

**-Com…Comprendo lo del supermercado y la ferretería pero se puede saber para qué demonios quieres ir a una librería y a la maldita universidad acaso crees que nos vamos a ir de paseo o qué?**

-**Aah… sempai a la librería voy a ir a tomar libros de bioquímica y medicina los más que se puedan… en cuanto a la Universidad… necesito los materiales que se encuentran en el laboratorio para poder trabajar…**Se quedó unos momentos en silencio.

**-SEMPAI VOY A BUSCAR LA CURA PARA ESTE VIRUS-**

Silencio total se había formado en la sala todos se quedaron viendo a Morinaga con los ojos abiertos y sus rostros mostrando completo asombro.


End file.
